A mate for Sesshomaru
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Sesshomaru's father has waited long enough for Sesshomaru to mate.  So he kidnaps Kagome's American friend for him.  disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha & Co.  The story line and new characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Alice Has Nothing on Me

In the morning quiet, at the Hirugashi shrine well house, a young woman sits. She has tears in her eyes," Oh, Kagome", she thinks, "I didn't believe you when you told me about the other life you lead, I just needed to come and explain everything and to tell you goodbye." Suddenly her two blue pit bulls start to growl, their hackles rising. "What is it guys? Are they here for me already?" , she asked, lifting her head. The dogs weren't looking at the door, but at the well itself. "That's weird," she thought, when a light starts flashing in the bottom of the well.

Suddenly a large white dog-like creature burst up through the well," Someone has been waiting for you, my dear", he said, grabbing her in his massive jaws and pulling her and her backpack with him. Too shocked to react, she looked around to see swirling colors and that her loyal friends had followed her.

Around the same time, Kagome and Inu Yasha were just cleaning up after their morning meal, when Inu Yasha says, "I smell blood and it's human. It's by the well.", and took off running. Kagome pausing only to grab the first aid kit was right behind him. He was already at the well by the time she caught up, only to find to two dogs growling and snarling, standing between Inu Yasha and the young woman, holding a wound at her side.

Kagome blinked and said, "Aine?"

The woman turned and said, "Kagome?' and passed out.

"Oh great. How we gonna get to her now?", Inu Yasha whined.

Kagome giggled and said, "Moon and Demon sit." The dogs promptly sat down. Kagome went to the dogs and greeted them and said," He's just going to carry her to safety, so I can help her." She beckoned to Inu Yasha to pick her up and go.

Back at their home, Kagome said to Inu Yasha, "That wound looks like a bite more than anything. I'm worried about infection."

"I'm more worried about that tattoo she has. What possessed her to get a navy crescent on her shoulder?" he said.

"Aine has had that tattoo for years, she had it before she ever knew about this place. Besides she rarely shows it, so I don't see the problem." , Kagome said."

If you-know-who should see it, he'll kill her." he said.

"Not without a fight.", came a voice behind him. Inu Yasha and Kagome both jumped as Aine stood in the doorway, neither heard her come outside, nor did Inu Yashsa catch her scent.

"What are you doing out of bed?", Kagome scolded her.

Aine looked at Kagome and said, "What the fuck is going on, Kagome? I just find out this shit is all real, and here I am? and were are the kids? I remember them. I know, whatever attacked me, bit some kind of poison in me and I'm hallucinating." , she rambled.

Kagome looked at her and said, "I told you it it was real, and the kids are playing with the Shippo. Come back inside and we'll talk, that way we can figure out what happened." Kagome put her arm around Aine heading her to the bed. turning her head to Inu Yasha she said, "Go get the kids. "

"No need for that Kagome, watch." Aine said, and she whistled once. Shortly two blue Pit Bulls sat in front of their master.

"Don't ever think you can whistle for me Kagome", Inu Yasha muttered. "Wouldn't listen to you ,huh? Don't feel bad they just don't listen to ANY male."

"Where they good for you, Kagome?",she asked. Kagome grinned, "Oh, yes. Inu Yasha on the other hand, well let's say it hasn't been pleasant." Both women laughed as they went into the hut, dogs right behind them.

Once Aine was tucked back in bed, Kagome looked at her and said, "Tell me what happened. Everything, even if it's just small thing." Aine told Kagome all she could remember, about the colors and dog.

Just as she got to that part, Inu Yasha yelled," A WHAT?"

I think it was a dog, it was white and HUGE. Scared me shitless, and I don't scare easy.", Aine said.

"Uh, Kagome, could I see you outside for a minute? Now, PLEASE", Inu Yasha said. "Oh, OK", she said, suddenly nervous, and followed him outside.

"This is NOT good, we HAVE to keep her away from Sesshomaru at all costs. if she were to mention any of this, there will be trouble.", Inu Yasha said obviously worried. "There's an old youkai custom that permits a parent to find their child a mate."

"What does that have to do with Aine?", Kagome asked him.

"Kagome, she described my Father, and the wound on her side looks like a bite mark, that's were she would have been grabbed by our Father. If Sesshomaru should see that, he will go nuts. It would mean he would have to take a human for a mate, he would kill Aine on sight."

"We couldn't play it off as something else?" Kagome asked.

"No she just has to keep it covered, so he doesn't see it. It's her only hope.", Inu Yasha said. "I know that Aine can take care of herself, but, this is Sesshomaru we are talking about. We have to be very careful, and we will have to keep it quiet from her, too", he said.

"Why? " she asked.

"If he does see it , then she will innocent of knowledge of this, and he will believe what ever she tells him.", he responded.

"Ok", she said, but not liking the shiver that went down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Protector

"Come on, Kagome. It's been a week, I feel better now. I just want to stretch and practice throwing.", a very irritated Aine said.

Kagome looked at her and said, "Ok, nothing strenuous though, I know you too well, remember. That wound is not healed."

Aine laughed, and said," Yes, Mother. At least the kids are off playing with Shippo, and I can work out in peace." and she ran off. Once she found a good clearing, not to far from Shippo and the kids, she started stretching and warming up. Then she picked a target and was just starting to throw her knives at it, when she heard growling and barking. She took off at a sprint to the where they were last seen.

She burst into the clearing to find a bear youkai about to charge Shippo and the kids. It's back was to her, and she threw two of her knives, sinking one into each of their bear's haunches. He roared and spun around to find her holding two sai. "Come on big boy, I'm more than a mouthful.", she screamed. All this noise brought an unexpected visitor, Sesshomaru. He landed on the edge of the clearing to watch this human get herself killed.

The youkai and human circled each other, trying to gauge strengths and weakness. The youkai had some nicks taken out of him and was getting madder by the second. The girl was taunting him, just staying out of his range. Her movements were graceful, well-balanced, and deliberate. She hit a mark every time she lunged into her opponent, and danced right out his range again. With a huge roar, the bear youkai choose to charge. She took her chance and charged too, jumping up and over the youkai, she buried her sai into the ribs and thru it's heart. Pulling her blade from the carcass, she looked over to see a stranger standing in front of Shippo. Her kids didn't like him, they were growling, but was he growling back? "Here we go again.", she thought.

Using the dead youkai for leverage, she ran up and jumped, right over the stranger's head and landing directly in front of him. "Something I can help you with?", she asked. She looked up at him and thought "Damn what a hottie." Golden eyes were staring into hers, he was tall, with long silver hair, magenta stripes on his face , and a navy crescent in the center of his forehead. She could feel the power he was capable of producing.

Sesshomaru looked down at this GIRL who tried to stop him from making sure that Shippo was unharmed. She was different, she had light brown eyes, a small straight nose, and full lips. She was taller than most human females, and her body was lithe, but fuller than usual. Her hair was dark brown, it was pulled into a single pony tail, and hung down to her waist. She was dressed in tennis shoes, leggings, a white t-shirt, knotted to show her stomach. He could see a bandage, but strangely he couldn't pick up any scent from her at all. "This woman is unlike any I have seen before.," he thought. "Well, like I said, IS there something I can help you with?",she demanded.

He looked down her as if he just took notice of her and said, "Do YOU know who I am?"

She looked into his eyes, and said, "No, should I?" Her attitude one of I don't give a shit.

Instantly he was pissed, "You little BITCH, I'll teach you how to speak to your betters."

That got her temper flaring, "Oh and who died and left you, GOD? And why wasn't I told? That way I could KISS your ASS." , she almost whispered it. He had had enough and reached for Tokijin.

When she noticed his movement, she yelled, "Shippo to Kagome, NOW. Moon, Demon protect Shippo at all costs." Her eyes iced over, and never leaving her opponent and said to him, "Let's dance."

"As you please, My Lady.", he sneered. It's tone and timber sent a shiver down her spine, but she didn't, and wouldn't back down.

Just then Inu Yasha bounded into the clearing with Kagome on his back. She jumped off his back and ran in between the two of them. "Lord Sesshomaru", she pleaded, "please, Aine doesn't know who you are. She was only protecting Shippo."

He looked down into Kagome's face and said," Since she is a stranger here, I'll will look past it, this time. But, you need to teach that bitch some manners."

"BITCH, How dare you! I'll show you BITCH!", Aine screamed and went to charge Sesshomaru, but Inu Yasha was quicker and snatched her up before she got anywhere.

He said to her, "Quiet wench, he'll kill you without a backward glance."

"So you think I give two shits about that?" , she sneered at Inu Yasha. He was so shocked by the wild look in her eyes, he dropped her. She turned to Kagome, "I never had a chance to tell you why I came to say goodbye to you. I have to go back to the States, I'm wanted for second degree murder and sexual assault. " Tears welled into her eyes, "Imagine me wanted for sexual assault. You know they'll bring that old shit to court , so my life is over",she looked at Sesshomaru," so I figured, what the hell, maybe I could have taken him down a peg or two.", laughed and walked away. Her pack following her. Behind her stood three people, two with mouths hanging open and the other stoic, but with a million questions.

Kagome was the first to react, "That FUCKER", she said. "I knew he was going to make her do something she was going to regret." She ran calling for her friend, leaving the two brothers alone.

Inu Yasha went to follow her when Sesshomaru stopped him. "We need to talk brother," he said, "It's about Father."

Inu Yasha bristled when he said that, "What about him?", he demanded.

"Well, he says that you have something of mine, and that I should retrieve it.", Sesshomaru replied.

"How did you talk to the old man? You and I both know that he's dead.", Inu Yasha smirked.

"I have been dreaming of him nightly. He keeps saying that you have something of mine, go and get it. He says you know what it is, but aren't going to want to give it to me.", he said.

Inu Yasha thought for a moment and said, "For once the old man is right. I'm not telling you, but will say it's right under you nose, and if you can sniff it out, I'll give it to you." Sesshomaru seethed with rage. "Looks like you will be spending some time with us. Come on back with me and I'll let Kagome know you are staying.", he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Promise Not to Slice my Throat

By the time they got back to the hut, Kagome had helped Aine clean up, and had dressed the few wounds she had gotten, and redressed the wound at her side. She dressed in a long, flowing black skirt. A t-shirt that read, "Queen of the fucking universe, any Objections?", knotted enough to show her belly piercing. On her hand she wore a slave bracelet, with an intricate designs of moons and stars. Her waste-length hair was pulled up into a casual knot with sticks holding it in place. Her eyes were red from crying, and she was drinking sake. "Please, Kagome, don't fuss. I just need some false courage to tell you this."

"Tell us what?", Inu Yasha demanded. "It better be an explanation of what is going on." Aine lifted her chin and glared at him.

Just then Shippo came running up dragging Sango and Miruko with him. "You should've seen it, Sango, she was almost as fast as the demon. And Moon and Demon stayed right with me, even when Sesshomaru growled at them." he said with awe, looking at Sesshomaru.

When he saw Aine had been crying, he whirled on Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, "What did you do to her?", he demanded.

"I didn't do anything.",Inu Yasha replied haughtily. Sesshomaru acted like that behavior was beneath him.

"Shippo," she smiled at him," they didn't cause this, I brought it on myself." Aine sighed. "I'll ask one thing, that no male retaliates because of what I'm about to tell you. That means you can't slice my throat while I sleep." , she giggled a little, "At least I think I'm drunk enough to tell you.". All the males present looked at each other, and shrugged.

Inu Yasha looked at Aine, and said "You have our word."

"Well if Kagome would look at her calendar, she would see that today should be my wedding day, but two days ago, I found my fiance and my roommate in my bed having sex. After all his promises and assurances he had the balls to try and play me. I guess I lost it, and I snatched up the whore first, and I put her through a wall. Then I sucker punched my darling in the face, and knocked him out. He woke up tied to the bed. When I told him the wedding was off, he laughed at me, and then he asked me what made me think he would marry such a frigid little bitch?", she laughed at the look on Kagome's face." So I got the great idea to give him a permanent reminder of me. So I paired his dick down and slid my engagement ring on it." Every male at that fire lost looked sick at those words. "What I didn't know was that my roommate was hemorrhaging into her brain. She died yesterday, now I'm charged with murder."

Miruko looked at everyone and grinned, "Well remind me never to piss you off."

Aine looked at him and said, "Just remember monk that Sango has become like a sister to me." and gave him an evil grin. When the sick look appeared on his face, Aine started laughing.

Inu Yasha looked at her and said, "You did no less than any of us would have done. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

" I appreciate that, but I have to go back and face what I did. If not, everything I have worked for will be gone. "she said. "Those kids need me. I'll not leave them."

Sango looked at her, "What kids?"

Aine sighed, "It's a long story, and parts are not pretty, but I'll tell you if you want to know."

"Please tell us, Aine.", Miruko said.

"All right. I met Kagome when she wrote to me as a project for her school. I was in jail, for murder, at the time, and had just turned 16." Sango gasped and Miruko just looked at her. She looked at them and continued, "Kagome saved me from myself. I would probably be dead if it weren't for her. She was there for me when I was released, and fought for permission for me to live and study in Japan."

"You were in jail for murder?", Miruko asked.

"Yes, actually the charges were assault with intent to commit bodily harm and carrying a concealed weapon. I was given four years for those charges, and put in jail for my "protection"., she snorted. " The police put me in jail with the very people who wanted me dead. I was on a hit list, and everybody wanted me. I was stabbed more than once, and got beaten on occasion. You see I killed a member of a gang, which you don't do if you want to live."

"This Sesshomaru would know why you killed him," he interrupted.

She looked him in the eye and said, "He was raping a little girl, so I slit his throat."

"Sesshomaru-sama, he was raping a girl about Rin's age.", Kagome told him. Sesshomaru's eyes took on a dangerous glint, and he just looked at Aine. "She did that for a child? One she didn't know?", he thought.

"Anyway," Aine continued, "When I first came here, I trusted no one. Kagome was the only person who could reach me. All I wanted to do was work and train. I thought if I could keep everyone away from me, I could gain some peace of mind. But , Kagome and her family wouldn't have that. Her mom bought Demon and Moon for me, and I finally found someone that I could trust with my life, other than Kagome.", she smiled.

"It was Souta who got me working at the orphanage. He was volunteering his time, and always seemed to need a ride.", she grinned at Kagome. "but when I saw how much help they needed and how short on money they were. Well I had to do something. I sat up a trust to help fund the home, and started volunteering my time as well. I went back to school and earned by degree in nursing, specializing in Obstetrics. I still visit my "kids" when I can. They are why I have to go back. Those kids need someone, and if I can stop one child from living like I had to, well I'll do it. There you have my life, abbreviated version." , she sighed.

Miruko looked at her and said, "What possessed you to do what you did, if you put this home in danger for doing it."

Aine looked at him and said, "The home isn't in danger, it's just not going to have what it has now. The money that comes from the trust enables the home to provide better clothes, take the children on outings, and the special little extras that make a child feel like someone cares."

Inu Yasha said, "Well the trust will continue to provide those things..."

Aine stopped him, "Inu Yasha, I FUND the trust. Kagome didn't tell you?" At his negative response, she said, "I, also write novels, and I make VERY good money at it. I'm considered wealthy, but I don't need all that so I give it to the kids.", she grinned, "I just won't tell you what kind of books I write.", and Kagome giggled.

"As for what possessed me. Well let's just say he pursued me for two years, before I agreed to even date him. He used the kids to get under my defenses. Evidently so he could say that he could boast that I was his. I had let no man get that close to me, and then he betrayed me. You see, in my era, men only marry one woman and have no courtesans, and he had a mistress. He abused the trust I had given him, and it pissed me off.", she said.

Aine looked at Kagome, and said, " I would like to try to go back tomorrow. Although I don't think the well ...…"

"Aine," Kagome interrupted," We'll worry about that tomorrow. You've had a rough day and need some rest. Why don't you go in to bed now?"

Aine laughed, "Yes Mother.", looked around to everyone, and said "Good night ,all." Turned and went to the hut.

"Now why did Kagome interrupt the girl when she was talking about the well?" Sesshomaru thought, "It's not like I don't know about it. There's something going on there. I'll have watch them closely." he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Lessons

The next morning, Sango ,Kagome and Aine went to the hot springs. Inu Yasha was given strict orders to keep Miroku from peeking, they wanted some "girl" time. "How do you feel this morning, Aine-chan?" Sango asked.

"Like I've been chewed up and spit out.", was the reply," don't let me drink that shit again." Giggles from Kagome and Sango. "Ha, Ha, Ha" came the reply, "You could've stopped me, ya know?"

"Not in the mood you were in. I'm beginning to believe that you might have given Sesshomaru a run for his money.", Kagome laughed.

"Well he was growling at the kids, what did he expect? And Moon is expecting! I didn't care who he is, I didn't know him, and he wasn't touching Shippo or the kids." Aine her voice icing over.

Kagome cleared her throat, and said, "Speaking of puppies, I am, ummmmmmmmmmmm PUPPED!

The other two women squealed with delight, both screaming ,"When is it due? Do you want a boy or girl? There's so much to do, we have to start right away!"

Meanwhile, high in the trees Sesshomaru sat listening in while the girls talked. He knew Kagome was pupped and the "dog" was as well, nothing new there. He kinda zoned out until the talk turned to men.

"So, Sango-chan, has Miruko been behaving., or is he still groping every woman in sight?", Kagome asked. Sango got a pained look on her face that said it all.

"Ya know, I'm getting really sick of the males of any species. They act like that we can't take care of ourselves. They fear a real woman, Sango-chan, because deep down they realize that we don't need them, but it does change with the passage of time, some what.", she laughed. Her eyes took on a gleam, and she looked at Sango and said, "How about teaching him a little lesson?"

"I know that look Aine-chan. ABSOLUTELY NOT, you are going to get Sango-chan in trouble.", Kagome said with a look close to fear on her face.

"Oh, come on, I'm just gonna teach her to grind on Miruko. That should teach that little perv something. Especially when she's done, he won't be able to touch her.", She grinned.

"But, the last time you did something like this, you started the biggest brawl I've ever seen.", Kagome said.

"Well, I didn't give permission for that dickhead to TOUCH me, now did I?", She bristled at the memory, "the greasy little pig."

Kagome looked at Aine and said, "I still don't know. Besides you haven't explained what grinding is to Sango."

"Look if she agrees, I'll explain everything. But, Kagome, I need you to get Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru away from us when this goes down. I don't know if they could handle all that, especially Sesshomaru. Do you see the evil looks I get with my clothing choices? I'd hate to see his face if we were to start dancing like that in front of him." , she laughed.

Sango looked at both women and said, "I'll do it. But, how will this "grinding" teach Miruko a lesson?"

Aine looked into the treetops, having the oddest feeling of being watched. Seeing nothing she said, "Come close girls and let's plan this."

"That was close." , he thought. He listened to the giggles coming from the spring and thought, "No way that I'm gonna miss this. It might be amusing to see what this human girl is up to."

Later, when they returned from the springs, Sango looked at Aine, and said, "Thank you, in advance, Aine-chan. I'll be ready shortly."

"Whenever you are ready, Sango.", she replied with a small smile, and headed to the clearing she called her "dojo".

Miruko looked at Sango and said, "What was that about?"

"Oh she's going to show me how to throw knives, I thought it might be good to learn something new.", Sango replied.

Miruko looked down at Sango and said, "It's always good to learn something new."

"Oh yes, Miruko-chan, lessons are always good.", she said and followed behind Aine, a small smile about her lips.

A few hours and a lot of laughter later, the two young women stopped what they were doing. They were sweating and out of breath. Suddenly Aine looked at Sango and said, "You don't have to do this, ya know. This IS an evil thing we are doing, and you may wind up in a position you don't want to be in."

"I love Miroku, so it wouldn't be THAT bad." she admitted blushing.

"Too bad we weren't in my era.", she sighed., "I'd just take you two to the club. He'd learn just what he had real quick."

"What do you mean, Aine-chan?", Sango asked.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Every dog in the club would be sniffin' around you. Miruko wouldn't get near you all night. Girl, you would have your choice of men. Especially in that armor, it hugs you in all the right places." she laughed as Sango blushed. "And those players, in the club, LOVE women like us, they always need someone to get their backs. Oh, well it's second best, big sister is coming down VERY hard. It's time for him to shit or get off the pot." , she smiled.

Sango gave her a worried glance, but said, "Race you to the spring. I need to clean up after this afternoon, and get ready for later."

"You're on." , was her answer and both girls sprinted in direction of the spring.

When they returned, Aine got Kagome alone and said "Did you talk with Inu Yasha and he knows the plan?"

"Yes," she said, "but I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Aine just rolled her eyes at Kagome, "It'll work, I know he loves her. He just needs to hear the truth, and this way will gain his attention."

Inu Yasha walked over to them and said, "Well, we got lucky. Sesshomaru mumbled something and left. He won't be back until morning." Both girls sighed audibly with relief. "I don't see why you needed him out of the way in the first place.", Inu Yasha said.

Aine looked at Kagome and said, "Didn't you explain about grinding?" When Kagome shook her head, Aine looked up at the sky and said "Good Lord this is going to be a night of firsts."

After Dinner, while Kagome was putting Shippo to bed. Aine got out her MP3 player and portable dock, explaining to Sango and Miruko that this was a surprise for Kagome. Soon the clearing was flooded with music, and Aine was dancing around in time. Kagome came out, her eyes shining, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't know you had speakers with you." she said.

"I kept it a secret, I wanted to wait until I could dance again. In case I could talk you into it."

"I don't think so." Kagome replied," I don't want to argue with..."

"Nonsense. I got the perfect song.", Aine interrupted. "Please, for me?" she begged. After a quick peek at Inu Yasha, she nodded. Before she could change her mind, Aine was pulling her up to dance.

Sesshomaru peered down at the group around the fire below, and thought I never really cared for human music, but what she is doing is very interesting. He was downwind of Inu Yasha and had cloaked his aura, so he couldn't sense him, and he liked watching the girl move in time to the music. "I shouldn't be doing this, but I need to find out about this girl. She may be holding what is mine. ", he thought. Besides, there was something about this girl that tugged at him. It bothered him that he couldn't figure out the connection.

Suddenly, Kagome squealed with laughter, 'No more, PLEASE, I need a break."

"Ok, ok," Aine pouted, suddenly spying Sango, she turned to her. "Come on, Sango, dance with me! I'll show you it's easy." , she begged pulling her up to her feet.

"Go on, try it", Miruko urged, wanting see Sango's hips moving in time to this music. Just the thought of it, made blood rush to his groin, and he felt the first stirrings of something that would be his downfall.

He watched with a passive expression as Aine whispered something in Sango's ear. Aine went to the MP3 player and Sango grabbed Miruko's hand, saying," If I do this, so do you." Suddenly, "Throb' by Janet Jackson blared out of the small speakers, and Miruko was pinned between two females, who were grinding up on him for all it was worth. Inu Yasha's mouth almost hit the ground, it looked like Miruko was gonna faint, and Sesshomaru almost fell out of the tree.

Kagome laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. She looked at Inu Yasha and said, "That's grinding. Now let's go to bed, I want to try that on you." Inu Yasha didn't need to be told twice. He snatched Kagome up and headed in direction of their hut.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like those women were trying to fuck Miruko with his clothes on. Watching Aine behind Miruko, pressing herself tight to him, moving like that made him want her to do that to him. "What the hell is my problem, she is HUMAN. Why would I want that,."

"Because she is HOT, and would be able to fuck your brains out", his inner youkai responded. "Let's find out how hot she is," he thought, and waited for them to finish.

Miroku couldn't believe this was happening. "Take deep breaths," he said to himself. He looked down at Sango, but her head was bent down and he couldn't see her face. He was becoming short of breath, and could feel his erection building. Her eyes flew to his face when she felt the hardness between their bellies. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over, suddenly she turned and sprinted away.

When Miruko moved to follow, he found a knife at his throat. "Where you going, Monk?" , Aine asked.

"I was just going to make sure Sango was ok.", he stammered.

"I don't think so, because now I have you attention, We're gonna have a talk.", she said. "Have a seat, Miruko. You must be feeling very uncomfortable right now, huh? Pretty embarrassed, too? Don't you think that Sango feels this way when you grope and ogle other women? You tear a small piece of her heart out when you do that, and you don't even realize it. You ask her to marry you after Naraku was defeated, and THAT was how long ago? If you loved her, really loved her, you would stop the stupidity and marry the girl. If you don't love her then leave, so she can start again. And decide very soon, my patience with you is running thin.", her cold gaze on him. "If you've already made you decision, she's waiting for you by the spring."

Miruko got to his feet rather shakily and said, "Thank you, Aine-chan, I have been stupid. I won't repeat those mistakes again."

"Oh, and monk," she said, stopping him, "Take good care of her. She deserves it."

He grinned at her, "I will." Turning to leave, she ran straight into Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there.", she said, wondering how much of this did he see. She went to step around him, but he moved with her. She tried a new tactic," Pardon, my lord," she simpered and bowing her head down with submission.

He forced her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Well, well", he smirked, " I see you like games."

"When necessary", was the terse reply."

"This Sesshomaru wants to play a game. Would you play with me?"

She yanked her chin from his grasp, looked him in the eye and said, "No, Thank you."

"We'll see about that won't we?" he said and suddenly leaned into her and kissed her. She froze, but the feeling of his lips on hers, caused a flood of sensation directly to her belly. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she relaxed in his embrace. He felt her response and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hand down her back to grab her ass. When she felt his hand there, she stiffened, broke off the kiss. Turning on her heel, she whistled for her dogs, and took off through the forest. His laughter sent shivers down her spine as ran off.

Miruko was on his way to the spring, when he heard a whistle and laughter behind him. He shrugged and continued on his way to Sango. He found her leaning against a tree, head bent down. He could hear her soft sobbing, and his heart hurt. He stopped in front of her, lifted her chin, and said, "I'm so sorry, Sango, my love. I never realized how much I was hurting you. Please forgive me."

Her eyes were wet from tears, but her gaze was steady. "I , too, am sorry. I shouldn't have done that.", she said.

Miruko looked at her and laughed, "But I liked it, except Aine being there, she could have stayed out of it."

"That's because you're perverted.", she smiled at him.

"If I were that much of a hentai, I would have liked Aine there too." was his response, "but I only want to do THAT with you." She looked up at him, her mouth formed into a surprised little "O". He leaned into and kissed her, taking advantage of her surprise to deepen the kiss. Her hands flew to his chest, to push him away, but instead they slid up to his shoulders. He broke off the kiss, mouth moving to press little kisses along her jaw line, then down her neck.

Sango moaned and slipped her hands up and around his neck to bury them in his hair. Miruko pulled her tighter into his embrace. He worked his was back to her lips, needing to taste the sweetness of her mouth once more. He knew he had to take his time with her, but his control was faltering. He slid his hands down her back to cup an ass cheek in each hand. Then he pulled her hard to him. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Do you not feel what you do to me? " Sango buried her face against his chest, so he reached down and forced her to look at him. "I love you, Sango. I want only you. Marry me, be mine.", he said and not waiting for an answer captured her lips in a searing kiss. He slid his hands from her ass, up her back and around to capture each of her breasts. Instantly her nipples hardened and she moaned. "Kami", he thought, "I always knew she would be responsive, but not like this." Then he felt her tongue sliding into his mouth, and lost all coherent thought. Her hands, moved from the nape of his neck and down his back, feeling the taut muscles. Then she hesitatingly moved her hands to touch his ass. He moaned and looked down at her, and said, "Well are you going to marry me?"

She blushed and said, "When?"

" You have one week woman, then married or not you will become mine. Now let's get out of here, before I lose control." he responded.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5- I'm always armed.

The next few days were uneventful, except for the increased tension between Sesshomaru and Aine. Everyone noticed that when Sesshomaru came around, Aine found something she had to do. She went out of her way to avoid him, and he went out of his way to show up where she was. Finally, Kagome, pulled her off to the side, and asked her what was wrong.

"Do you remember the night we were dancing?" Aine asked her.

"Yes, I remember it was a bad idea, and I was wrong." Kagome smiled, "Sango is busy planning her wedding. I don't know what you said...,"her voice trailed off at the look on Aine's face

"But, You weren't wrong." Aine said, "I think Sesshomaru saw what we did to Miruko."

"What makes you think that?", Kagome said now worried for her friend.

"He stopped me after I let Miruko go to Sango. Then, he asked me if I liked games and kissed me." she said. "I feel like a mouse the cat has caught, I try to get away, but the bastard shows up everywhere.", she fumed, "Well, if he wants a game. I'll give him one."

Kagome gasped, "No, Aine, that's too dangerous. He'll kill you."

"If it comes down to that, I'll remind him he wanted to play games.", she smiled. "Besides, my abilities are progressing very rapidly here. Speaking of abilities, someone is on their way here." She turned to go back to the hut, to see who had come in such a hurry.

Arriving back at the hut, they saw a village headman, kneeling before Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. He was talking, but they didn't here what he said. The expression on Inu Yasha's face was enough to tell them there was trouble.

Kagome walked over to the men and said, "What's going on?"

Inu Yasha said, "The man says there is a boar demon that is catching the women of his village while they bathe, and raping them. His people haven't been able to catch him. He has come for our help."

"How do you plan on catching him , Inu Yasha? He's not going to come out of hiding for you.", Kagome asked.

"I have a plan." Aine said. "I can lure him out. I can be "bathing" and it will draw him out."

"No, that it too dangerous. You will get injured.", Sesshomaru said.

Aine gave him an exasperated look, and said, "Haven't you realized yet that I can take CARE of myself?"

"But won't you be required to be nude to bath? Where will your weapons be? To far out of reach.", he snorted.

Aine smiled sweetly, and said, "My lord, I am NEVER unarmed. This bracelet I wear was a present from my sensei." She took the part of her slave bracelet from her wrist, leaving the ring on her finger, and pulled, it stretched apart to reveal a very thin garrote of metal, that was razor sharp. Then she reached up and pulled the sticks from her hair, they were filed to a sharpened point. "Do you think a demon would think a HUMAN girl would carry something like this? ", she snorted, "Surprise will be my best weapon and I seem to have developed some excessive aggression from somewhere. It might be a good idea to take it out on this demon." She looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "You know what I mean?"

Sesshomaru snorted, but said, "This village is on my lands, I will take care of this problem."

Aine grinned, "Oh, I see, you want to watch all the young maidens of the village bathe? I didn't know you were as much as a hentai as Miruko." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, and she laughed. "I just LOVE to push your buttons, My Lord, you respond so predictably. When you all realize my plan is the best, I'll be waiting." She turned and went into the hut. Kagome right on her heels.

Kagome snatched her as she walked in. "Are you crazy?", she asked. "You are pushing Sesshomaru to his limits. And I agree with him, your plan is crazy. Everyone will see you naked. You CAN'T."

"Kagome, do you think I care if anyone sees me naked. Like anyone will get within three feet of me. This demon needs stopped. Besides if there is such thing as honor around here they won't look."

"All right, I'll tell you why I don't want you to do this, Aine.",Kagome sighed. "Your tattoo is the reason, if Sesshomaru should see it. He'll go nuts, it matches the mark on his forehead, and your wound is not healed."

"Kagome, I will be alright. I'll keep my wound covered and will hide my tattoo with my hair.", Aine said.

Just then Inu Yasha came in and said, "You win, Aine. We will follow your plan, but understand we cannot be close the demon will pick up our scent. We leave as soon as you're ready."

Aine looked at Kagome, "I will need to borrow a kimono, I need to look like the part."

When she came out a few minutes later, Inu Yasha did a double take. "Who are you, and what did you do with Aine?", he asked.

She stood before them dressed in a homespun kimono, dyed in colors of the earth, her hair was tied into a knot on top of her head, her sai's were tucked into her obi.. She looked like a young peasant maiden, except for the knives. Aine laughed," See I can be a proper lady when it's required." She leaned in and whispered to him, "But it's fun to torture your brother. That's why I dress in my clothes." They looked at each other and laughed.

Sessomaru knew that were laughing at him about something, but couldn't figure out what it was. He looked at them and said, "Let's go. I want this done right away." He grabbed Aine, created a cloud and flew off.

She looked up at him, and said, "Why couldn't I have rode on Inu Yasha's back or ran?"

"We must move quickly, your scent needs to be left through out the village. I'm faster than Inu Yasha.", he responded. "I will leave you at the village, walk around and leave your scent every where. Then go bathe at sunset. This Sesshomaru will not be far from you."

She smiled, "It's nice to know you have my back." This woman confused him, one moment she wants to kill him, and the next she says something like that to him.

As he set down in the village, he looked at her and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yes, he's getting a lesson, and I hope others learn from it as well.", she answered him. He turned and left. She uncloaked her scent and starting walking around touching everything. Then she had an idea. She started fantasizing about Sesshomaru, and was promptly aroused. She sent that scent out as well. In the woods, outside the village the boar demon was watching this maiden with interest. It peeked when he caught scent of her arousal, he decided he had to have her tonight.

At sunset, Aine headed to the hot spring outside of the village. She could sense a presence following her, and knew it was the demon they were looking for. What she didn't know was Sesshomaru was right behind him.

She stopped at the edge of the water and thought, "Well here goes nothing." and giggled. She removed her kimono and her other garments. then she remembered to let her hair down. The boar demon settled down to watch this maiden, before he took her. Sesshomaru settled down to watch both. It unsettled him when he looked at Aine, her lithe body, bathed in the dying light. He felt a tightening in his groin and was disgusted by himself.

Sesshomaru watched as she lowered herself into the water and relax. She laid her head back and exposed her throat. "Kami, she does know how to turn a demon on.", he thought, shifting to try and make the erection he was getting more comfortable. Then her scent hit him, it was clean and fresh and tinged with a scent he recognized, but couldn't place. Then suddenly her aroused scent hit his nose, and he forgot about the other scent. She was making this hard for him, "I bet she doesn't know it either.", he thought.

She hoped this would entice this demon, she deliberately sent her scent out. Hoping to tease him, again she fantasized and sent out the scent of her arousal. She racked her brain to think of other ways to entice this demon out and thought maybe if I sing. "Anything is worth a try", she thought.

When Aine started to sing, Sesshomaru was stunned. Her voice was strong, but sweet, it wrapped around him. The words were even more enticing. "If she doesn't watch herself, she gonna have more than she can handle.", he thought.

__

take me now baby here as I am

pull me close, try to understand

desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

love is a banquet on which we feed

come on now try and understand

the way I feel when I'm in your hands

take my hand come undercover

they can't hurt you now,

can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belongs to lust

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belongs to us

have I doubt when I'm alone

love is a ring, the telephone

love is an angel disguised as lust

here in our bed until the morning comes

come on now try and understand

the way I feel under your command

take my hand as the sun descends

they can't touch you now,

can't touch you now, can't touch you now

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belongs to lust

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belongs to us

with love we sleep

with doubt the vicious circle

turn and burns

without you I cannot live

forgive, the yearning, burning

I believe it's time, too real to feel

so touch me now, touch me now, touch me now

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belongs to lust

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belong to us

because the night there are two lovers

if we believe in the night we trust

because tonight there are two lovers

The boar demon could wait no longer. He was aroused to the point he couldn't see straight. He knew this one would pleasure him in ways no other had. He stepped out of his hiding spot to confront her.

"Woman, you are mine tonight. You will pleasure me and bear my child.", he said. She looked at him with, what she hoped, was terror in eyes. "Oh no," she cried out, "please, I beg you. I'm to wed soon."

"Well you new husband will have to deal with my child in your belly.", he said advancing on her. Aine stood and pretended like she was going to run, but let him catch her. He threw her to the ground, and laid down on top of her, but she was ready. She put her arms around his neck, smiled at him. He looked down at her, could see the ice in her eyes and then felt the garrote wrap around his throat.

"Did you think you got a little girl who would do anything you said?', she hissed in his ear. "Well, surprise. Tonight you die.", she pulled the garrote with all her strength, slicing his throat. Then Sesshomaru was there picking him off her, looking at her with something like admiration in his eyes.

He helped her up from the ground. She looked at him, and said, "Now I really need a bath. I smell like that pig, and am covered in blood. Excuse me.", she turned and entered the water again. He turned his back, but said," I can't leave you, the smell of blood is going to attract other demons." "I understand" was her reply. "I'll finish quickly."

Two minutes later, he could hear clothing rustle. Then she tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm ready to go home, if you are.", she smiled at him.

His heart leapt at those words, "Why did that happen?" he thought. He wrapped his arm around her and they floated off in a cloud.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "That song you sang, where did you learn it?"

"It's from my time, it's called "Because the night, Patti Smith sings it. I like it, it's a powerful love ballad. If I ever meet a man who made me feel that way, I would give him everything.", she said, then blushed. "Did I really say that just now?" At his nod, she giggled, "Please don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation as a hard ass."

He smiled at her, "You have my word, My Lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-Kouga Comes Sniffin' Around

The next morning, Kagome went to the village to help Sango with final wedding preparations. She asked Aine to go , but she stayed home to run and train. She had just finished stretching and was telling Inu Yasha were she would be running. When, out of nowhere, a wolf youkai appeared in front of them. Right away, Demon and Moon, place themselves between the youkai and Aine.

"What's this Inu Yasha", he sneered, "raising dogs now? Pretty shitty stock if you ask me."

"Wanna find out how shitty they are? Because I'll gladly show you, or maybe I'll just kick your ass myself.", Aine threatened.

He deemed not to look at her and said, "You kick my ass? Ha, Ha , How funny."

Inu Yasha grabbed Aine as she lunged at him, "You FUCKER don't think I can't."

"I wouldn't be so sure that she couldn't hurt you, Kouga. She has killed demons before, twice that I witnessed myself .", Sesshomaru said from behind her.

In an instant, Kouga was on his knees before her. "My Lady", he said," May I present myself. I am, Kouga, Lord of the south. " He bowed as low as possible and said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Inu Yasha tell this asshole to leave me alone right now. Mate, my ass, do you want to live to see your next birthday?" Aine just about growled at him. "Come on kids, let's go run." she said and looking at Sesshomaru and Kouga said, "ALONE", she turned and ran off into the woods. Not bothering to cloak herself.

She could sense someone following her, but couldn't figure out if it was Kouga or Sesshomaru. Deciding to find out who it is. She sent the dogs ahead with her shirt, that she had torn in two, to help confuse the person following her scent. Ran on for a few feet, cloaked herself, then backtracked, and pulled herself up into a tree. Moments later, Sesshomaru walked by, pausing to sniff the air. He looked a little confused, he kept stopping and sniffing around, but got conflicting scents. She jumped down from the tree and smiled sweetly, and said, "Looking for me?" Sesshomaru looked at the young woman standing in front of him. She wore a black sports bra and black leggings, running shoes on her feet, her sais were strapped to her legs. She had pulled her hair up into a loose knot on her head.

"You are not dressed appropriately.", he declared.

"I would be if I didn't have to give my shirt to the dogs to drag around, but I wanted to know just who HAD to follow me.", she said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to finish my run."

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed her. He looked at he and said, " While the wolf is here, I would prefer that you not be in the woods alone."

"Who in the hell do you think you are? My Father?", she spat out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh", was his answer. He wrapped his arm around her and before she knew it she was floating in a cloud above the forest floor. He motioned for her to be quiet, and pointed down.

Seconds later two wolf youkai showed up following her scent. They stopped directly below Aine and Sesshomaru. "What does the boss want with this one?", the first one said. "Beats me, but she is hard to track, I'm finding different scent trails. Here she went this way. Let's go" the other one said.

Sesshomaru had never seen such rage on a human's face. "Wanna see me and the kids kick some ass?", she said, "Take me to Kagome's, that's where they are headed. The kids went home."

"Why do you call them the kids?", looking down at her and noticing the blue crescent tattoo on her shoulder.

"It's a modern human term for children, or pups." she said, glancing up at him. "They are mine. I would kill for them, and they for me."

He dropped her off at Kagome's door, and she ran in to get her throwing knives. Back out the door, she sees Kouga relaxing by a tree talking with Inu Yasha, and stops long enough bury a knife into the tree beside him and scream ,"Your Mine!!!" and took off running toward the sound of her kids.

Inu Yasha looked at Kouga and said, "I would advise you to leave now. Especially if one of the "kids" are hurt." That said he took off right behind Aine. Kouga shrugged his shoulders and followed behind, confident in his pack.

By the time they got to the field, Aine and the kids had split the demons up. Aine had stuck a knife thru the hand of one demon, effectively pinning it to a tree, but still held a knife to his throat. Moon and Demon had their jaws wrapped around the arms of the other, and basically playing tug of war with it. Sesshomaru stood off to one side watching this all with mild interest.

"Kouga, are these yours? Well?", she demanded. "Who the fuck do you think you are sending yours to take me, and hurt mine. Do you want a war? Cause I'll give you one. Don't underestimate me, because I'm a human female.", her face and eyes became as emotionless and cold ,"THAT would be your first and last mistake." Kouga looked into her eyes and thought, "Kami, she looks like a female Sesshomaru."

"My lord, my lord, I have already tried to explain that you only wished us to make sure no one harmed her ", the youkai gave his master a sly look.

"Yes I did, my lady, SOMEONE has to take responsibility for your welfare.", Kouga replied in his smoothest and , what he hoped, was his most convincing voice.

"Yea, Yea, Whatever.", she sneered, "but let me tell you something. I catch one wolf near me or mine, it's on."

Then she looks and Inu Yasha and says, "Don't tell Kagome. She'll kill me. I kinda promised her no more fighting until I was healed. Thank God she went into the village today."

"Well she's gonna know," he said, "the wound on your side is open and bleeding."

"This Sesshomaru will change the dressing, then Kagome won't know." Aine blushed, and glanced to Inu Yasha for help.

He looked down at her and said, "It's either my brother or Kouga, I'm mated and can't see you in that state of undress." "Besides, my brother is interested in her. Maybe Father choose well. He hasn't killed her.", he thought.

Aine looked at Inu Yasha and thought "What the FUCK are you up to?, You've been in there while Kagome changed my dressing." She sighed and said " Ok, Sesshomaru, will you please change my dressing?"

Back at their hut, Inu Yasha busied himself by getting out the bandages and ointments so her wound could be redressed, ignoring Aine's very distressed eyes. "I'll leave, so you can have more privacy." , he said and practically ran from the room.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't always bite.", he looked at her, "Trust me." "Okay", she said, closing her eyes. As he removed the bandages, he asked her, "So why do you bear my birthmark?" indicating to the crescent on his fore head and her shoulder.

She looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Oh my tattoo, that's for my name. I forget about it sometimes, it's a part of me, ya know." He gave her a funny look. "Aine is the Celtic goddess of the love & fertility, farming, and she's related to the moon. I'm named for her. ", she smiled at him. "I sure didn't want a farm tattooed on me and god forbid how fertility would have been represented", she grinned and winked at him, "so all that was left was the moon. Blue just happens to be a favored color. Add all that together and viola one blue crescent moon."

When he looked at the wound, he was shocked. Even though it was open and bleeding, it was festering. As soon as he saw it, he knew what it was and what it meant. "How did you get this wound?", he demanded, "The truth girl, your life depends on it." Aine took a deep breath and told him the whole story, when she told him about the white dog, he bellowed for his brother.

Inu Yasha came flying in the door, he met one highly pissed off Inuyoukai. "How could you keep this from me? Do you not know that this could kill her? You ASSHOLE, I'm taking her and you can't stop me. You have no rights to stop me, she is MINE.. " With that he swept her over his shoulder , strode out the door, created a cloud and shot off with Aine into the air.

His first thought was, "Oh shit, Kagome's gonna kill me.", then when he saw Aine's face, "Oh, Kami, they are gonna kill each other.'

Kouga looked at Inu Yasha and yelled, "Why in the HELL did you allow Sesshomaru take her? We have to go get her now."

"Kouga, you can't stop him. Our Father evoked his right to mate choice for Sesshomaru, and she's his choice.", Inu Yasha said.

Kouga looked crestfallen, "This is the second woman I have lost to you inuyoukai brothers.", he whined.

"Well she can refuse him, but I need to tell Kagome and Sango he's taken her.", Inu Yasha said as he strode off.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!", was Kagome's response. "We have to get her NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inu Yasha looked at her and said, "My hands are tied, Kagome, It's custom."

Kagome looked back at Inu Yasha and said, "We have to, Aine will hurt your brother, and she can." She started sobbing," I'll tell you something about Aine, that she swore me to secrecy about. Aine has certain "abilities"; she can mask her aura, levitate things, read minds. That's why she studied here, her martial arts training enabled her to control it."

Inu Yasha snorted, "And how's those little tricks gonna hurt my brother?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Aine can throw her knives with her mind. She has told me that her abilities have grown since coming here, to the point that she can't control them. And she is a practicing Wicca."

"What's that?", Inu Yasha asked. "A mija", was the response.

"Well, it looks like my brother is getting some company.", Inu Yasha said, "Even if he doesn't want it. Miruko and Sango are you coming?"

Miruko chuckled, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Sango get Kiara, we have to travel quick." Inu Yasha said, "Let's go, Kouga you will wait outside of his house. Sesshomaru will kill you on sight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-What Do You Mean I Have To?

"What do you mean I'm YOURS? I don't think so, put me down you ass. What's with the, me Tarzan and you Jane, shit?" , Aine seethed and squirming to get down. Suddenly, she felt a smack on her ass.

"BE still, woman, I may drop you and it's a long way down." , he said.

She picked her head up and looked and said, "Oh, damn." Immediately she stopped moving. "Where are we going?", she asked.

"To my home. I will explain when we get there.", he said. He could feel her relax suddenly and realized she was only resting until they reached their destination. That didn't bode well with he had to tell her. He hoped he could control his temper, because if he couldn't...well.", he thought. He glanced at the well rounded ass, so close to his face and smiled.

He landed in his courtyard, A little green toad demon came running. "Master! Welcome Home. Should I prepare a bath?". The toad's eyes opened wide," Ahhhhhhhhh, another human?", he yelled seeing Aine. "Master, you HATE humans. Why bring them here to foul up your home?"

Sesshomaru glared down at the toad and said, "Jaken, this is Aine, an honored guest. Please treat her as such."

"Yes, my lord", was the reply.

He leaned down to the toad and said, "Be careful of that one, she will kill you quick, and if you give her a reason to I won't stop her."

Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "Would you like to bathe? Then we can tend your wound and talk."

She looked at him, "Why couldn't we take care of it there? You had everything you needed there."

He smirked down at her, "Not once you hear what I have to say. This is between you and me, and I thought you should be on my land to hear this. You won't be able to run from me here."

She glared up at him and said, "Like I'd run."

Jaken cleared his throat and said, "My Lady, allow me to show you the bath house. I'll guess you'll need clothes, considering you state of undress. owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Aine 'accidentally' kicked Jaken across the room. He looked up into her face and saw the same icy look his master often gave him and shuddered. "Follow me, please, My Lady."

She was surprised when she reached the bathhouse. It turned out to be a room built over a hot spring, the toad showed her where the towels were and said he'd return with clothes shortly. She quickly stripped and slipped into the hot water, it was like heaven. Suddenly, she felt a presence in the room with her. "Who's there?", she said. Then she heard a muffled giggle and saw a shadow. "Well, well, must be that toad. Guess I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru he was peeking and get him punished."

A little girl darted from behind the screen saying ,"Please don't. Jaken gets into enough trouble on his own."

The little girl looked about seven or eight, with big hazel eyes and long black hair stood there, with a frightened look on her face. "Hello there. I'm Aine and you are?", Aine smiled and said. "I knew it wasn't Jaken, but I thought I could get you to come out if I said that."

The little girl smiled and said, "I'm Rin, did my lord bring you home?" At her nod, she said, "why?"

" Because I got hurt and he is going to help me." was the reply.

"Rin, why are you here. I told you to stay away from her." , Jaken chided, as he backed in the door. "My lady, pardon me, but I brought your clothes. I'll just leave them here and go."

"Thank you, Jaken." she said.

" I'll be outside when you are done, to show you to Lord Sesshomaru.", Jaken said and exited.

"Well, Rin", she said. "I have a huge favor to ask of you. It's gonna sound silly to you, but do you think you could show me how to put this on?" Indicating to the kimono, neatly folded and waiting. Rin looked confused, but giggled and complied. When she came out, Jaken did a double take. Her kimono was a soft pink and shot with silver. Her obi was a few shades darker than the kimono she had on. She wore no make up, her damp her was casually twisted into a knot on top of her head.

Jaken looked to floor and thought, "My master will not be able to keep his hands off her. Then another human living here."

"Don't worry, Jaken," she said., "I won't be here long. I'm just here until my wound is healed. Now which way do we go?" Jaken's mouth was wide open, she reached out her hand and snapped it shut. She grinned and said, "Yes, I did read your mind and that's NOT my only trick." Jaken squealed when he started to rise into the air. "Now you know my dirty little secret, please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru, it will only delay my departure. And I'm SURE you don't want that do you? "His eyes grew wide and he shook his head no. "Good, now we understand each other. Now please show me to his lordship, before he comes looking for us.", she said.

The closer she got to his rooms, the more apprehensive she became. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, slid open the door and entered his rooms. His back was to her, and she couldn't read him. "I never could read him, he blocks me, I just hope he doesn't realize it's me probing at his mind.", she thought.

"Feeling better since you bathed?", he asked, turning to face her. His eyes widened when he saw her, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, I feel much better now.", she responded, "but my wound still needs attended to."

He cleared his throat, "About that wound, I know who gave it to you and why. I can also make it heal."

Aine looked confused, 'W-what?"

He sighed and said, "Let's start from the beginning. What do you know of inuyoukai custom?"

"Nothing really, not specifics any way.", she laughed, her eyes twinkling, "I know how to behave around 'my betters'. I just don't with you, because you piss me off. You know, you should to get to know a person before you judge them. Some of the best people, people who would have your back, are the very people you look down at."

"You are changing the subject, woman", he snapped. He was already getting angry, and his youkai was chomping to get out.

"I'm sorry, but you're worrying me with all these questions about customs and behaviors. What does this have to with the wound I have.", she looked concerned, "Kagome and Inu Yasha have been keeping something from me, haven't they?" He nodded. "What is it?", she demanded.

He took a deep breath, waiting for the explosion, and said, "You have been chosen to become my mate." Her face turned completely blank, no emotion what so ever, but he could feel her anger. It was something she just couldn't control, it rolled past him in waves. His youkai howled with glee.

"Who the FUCK asked my permission? I don't remember saying yes to this. Over my dead body.", she screamed, "Jaken, get my clothes and weapons, I'm leaving."

Her loss of control was scaring her, but she was helpless to stop it. "What if I hurt someone? Please, no.", she thought. Suddenly Sesshomaru had his arm around her, holding her to him, preventing escape. "Nooooooooooooo, please, I'll come back.", her control slipping more.

"I can't let you leave," he said, "You'll die, and I won't have your death on my conscience." She threw back her head and howled, and suddenly things started to fly around the room, just missing them. He looked at her with shock and his youkai responded wildly to the power emitting from the young woman. He maneuvered her back to a wall, pinned her hands above her head, and started to nuzzle her neck.

At the first touch of his lips, she froze. "No, stop, I can't control myself. Please.", she begged. He picked his head up and looked at her. He didn't believe what he saw in her eyes, it was pure terror, but why couldn't he smell it? She shuddered and tears welled into her eyes, "Please, I need some time to calm myself. I don't wish to harm you.", she said.

He laughed at her, "You couldn't hurt me. What makes you think you could?" She looked up at him and said, "I have hurt others before, If my knives would have been near, they would have found their mark." She shuddered again.

He released he and walked across the room from her. "Just calm down. We'll talk about EVERYTHING.", he said, looking around at the debris scattered around. He watched her close her eyes and take deep breaths.

Finally after five minutes, she opened her eyes and said, "Now what?"

" I explain about the wound, why it isn't healing, and every thing connected with it.", he answered. "There is a very old inuyoukai custom that permits parents to choose a mate for their child. It is usually done for the daughter, not a son, but Father decided I have waited too long in choosing a mate. The parent kidnaps a mate from his/her home and brings them to the one they are to be mated to. The wound is made when the kidnapping takes place, and carries the scent of the parent in it. That way the mate can be differentiated from any other, but, the wound can only be cleansed by his or her potential mate."

"And, if not?", she asked.

"Then the wound will become infected and whom ever was bitten dies."

She smiled suddenly, "So all you have to do is clean the wound?"

"It's not that easy," he said, "I need to lick it clean, and you must spend the night with me."

"What do you mean, you need to lick it and why can't I sleep alone.?" , she asked.

"There is a substance in my saliva that will clean up any infection and will help close the wound. This Sesshomaru may be required to clean it more than once, and I don't want to hunt you to do it."

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, we can't do this any other way? ", she blushed as she said it, "It's just that I'm extremely ticklish there."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and said," "I thought you wouldn't run from me?" That got the response he wanted.

Her eyes threw sparks at him, and she said, "Where do you want me?" He indicated that she go thru another door, into his bedroom.

He stood in front of a massive bed, and said, "Kneel on the bed and lower your kimono." She swallowed hard, but did as he asked. When he turned he saw Aine in the middle of his bed, bare from the waist up, her arms covering her breasts, and looking him in the eye. "She's beautiful," he thought, as he knelt to join her, "This is going to be very hard, on both of us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-Her Scent

"Where are your bindings, woman?" , he demanded.

"Oh, THOSE things, well, ummmm, Rin and I, well , we couldn't figure out how to use them." , she said.

"You've met Rin?", he asked.

"Yes, she helped me dress. I've never dressed myself in a kimono before.", she replied.

"Women in your country don't wear kimonos?" , he asked.

"I've been to festivals where the traditional kimono was worn, but not everyday. The clothing you've seen me wear, is pretty representative of what American Women wear everyday."

He could feel her relaxing beside him, and thought, "Keep her talking, we just might get through this."

"I'm going to start now, but tell me about where you come from.", he urged.

"Ok, We'll start with America. In the era we are in now, America doesn't exist. I'm not sure it's even been foundddddddddddd," giggles erupt as his tongue starts to touch her side., "y-yet.", She stammered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Think of something else, just not his tongue." Immediately in her mind's eye she saw Sesshomaru naked and on top of her. "Worse yet," she mumbled, she was starting to get wet, and knew she wouldn't be able to mask her scent anymore.

Sesshomaru bent down to her side, fully expecting her to prattle on like most human women. He found it odd, that he still couldn't catch her scent. He started to bathe her wound, and heard her start to giggle, then mumble. Suddenly, a smell assailed his nose, it smelled of the earth during the spring, fresh and clean. Then it developed the familiar musky overtone of arousal. He raised his head and looked at her. She had heard bent down and she was blushing profusely. "How do you hide your scent, and why is it that I can smell you now?"

She blushed even deeper and said, "I always had 'abilities', but since I've come here they have multiplied. Masking my aura I had learned in modern day Japan, but the scent thing started here. I can't control it very well, I've noticed at certain times the cloak drops."

"Now is not the time for that to happen.", he growled.

Her head snapped up and she looked into his eyes. They were shining like liquid gold, but shot with red, showing his struggle with his inner youkai. "You are making this very hard on me.", he said and captured her lips in a kiss. She moaned and opened her mouth in a mute invitation. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, as her hands went from her breasts to his chest. She felt tensed muscles under his clothes, as she slid her hands up to his shoulders. He broke the kiss, to start planting kisses along her jawline, and down her neck. She threw her head back to allow him better access to her neck.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuu", she moaned as his lips slid down to capture her nipple in his mouth.

At her soft sigh, he raised his head, and said, "Kami, woman, stop me. I can't, and I don't want this to happen."

It was like she had been hosed down with cold water. She froze and the wonderful scent he had was gone, it was like he ran into a brick wall. All the emotion, scents and sounds were gone. He youkai went nuts, screaming and confused as to what happened.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll die before you lay hands on me again.", she drew herself up to her full height and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. "Now if you'll just tell me how to find Jaken, I really need my clothing. I'll be leaving as soon as possible. I'll thank you now for the hospitality, and say good bye." She gave him a formal bow and backed out of his room, outside waiting she found Jaken with every thing ready for her. "Thank you , Jaken, Now could you point me in the direction of Inu Yasha's forest I'll be out of your life.", she smiled at him thru her tears. She changed and headed in the direction pointed to her at a dead run.

It was full dark when she stumbled into the campsite of her friends. Kagome and Sango were very worried about their friend. Her face was tear streaked, and she had a wild eyed look to her. She refused to speak, but to say she needed to keep running, she needed more distance between herself and HIM. It was decided that Kouga and Miruko would stay with the other women and Inu Yasha would continue with Aine. She told Moon and Demon to stay with the camp and resumed her run. She ran all night until exhaustion forced her to stop.

Inu Yasha was very concerned for his mate's friend, if she kept this up, she would kill herself. He looked over at her and said, "So what did my bastard of a brother do to you?'

"I can't talk until I gain more control, I'll tell Kagome about it when I'm ready. Don't worry about me, my sensei has put me thru worse than a run this long."

Inu Yasha looked shocked, "You have a sensei?"

Aine laughed and said, "You didn't think I learned all my technique on the street? I have had training in many philosophies and techniques. Master Myoga-san says I'm his best student."

"Myoga?, is he really short? Looks kinda like a flea?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Well ya, come to think of it. Can't be who you're thinking of, there's a lot of years between now and the future.", she said.

"We are gonna find out,", Inu Yasha told her," It could be him, if so, maybe he can help us."

She took a deep breath, and said, "Maybe he can find a way out of here for me. I can't be this close to your brother anymore. Unless you want me to kill him?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Aine." he replied.

"Well then let's run my murderous streak out of me. Race you home.", she said and was up and gone before he could react.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Control is the Key

When they finally arrived at Inu Yasha and Kagome's home. He had developed a new found respect for Aine. She was a fighter and he vowed to help her any way he could. He looked at her and said, "Let's find Kaede, she may know where Myouga-san is."

"No need, my boy, I'm right here. A little doggie told me you might need some help.", said the tiny flea demon, right by Inu Yasha's ear.

"And who is this lovely young thing with you?", but the "thing" dropped to her knees and begged the forgiveness of her sensei.

"Master Myouga-san, please accept my humblest apology in not seeking you out as I arrived. I was unaware that you were here."

"Inu Yasha, you could learn some manners from Aine.", the flea said.

"How do you know her name, you haven't met her yet.", Inu Yasha demanded.

"I told you a little doggie sent me. Your brother has made a mess of things. Now we have to straighten them out.", Myouga replied. He looked down to Aine and said, "You start new training tomorrow at dawn. Since you should have arrived sooner than you did, you will sleep outside tonight, no fire. You are to be Sesshomaru's punishment or his prize, but either way he will learn."

"Yes, master. May I bathe now?", she said. "Yes, child go ahead. I need to speak with Inu Yasha.", was the reply.

After Aine left, Myouga looked at Inu Yasha, and said, "I'm to assume she refused him?"

"She refuses to speak of it. She said she didn't have enough control." InuYasha replied.

"That's good, she is realizing how to use her abilities, now we just have to hone them. I will need everyone's help for this, if not for your brother, do it for Aine.", Myoga said.

The next morning, her first task was to find Kagome, Sango, Miruko, and Kouga. To prove that she had found them, she needed to bring something back. She decided it would be Kouga. When she found the group, she cloaked herself and snuck up on the group. She taunted Kouga with, "See, even I can sneak up on you. Bet you I could beat you home, and ran off, laughing."

They hit the clearing about the same time. Aine was laughing at Kouga, because he said she cheated. His jewel shards given to Kagome after Naruku's defeat. "You're just mad, because I kept up. You must be getting slow in your old age, if you let a human girl beat you in a race."

"Aine, I assume this is your proof?", Myouga asked. Aine whirled around to find both Myouga and Sesshomaru standing there.

Immediately, she dropped to her knees in front of Myouga,"Yes, Master, will this proof do?"

Myouga looked to Kouga, "Is Kagome walking, Kouga-san?"

"Yes, Myouga-san," was the reply.

Myouga looked down to Aine, "No it's not enough. Get me Kagome, and carry her home on your back."

"Yes, Master", she rose, ignoring Sesshomaru, turned and ran in the direction, she had just come from.

"She's my best student.", Myouga told Sesshomaru.

"She is NOT your student.", Sesshomaru snapped.

"I have been told that I am her sensei in the future, therefore, she submits to me here. I'm told she needs special training and that she is powerful. That's why I'm here, to train her.", Myouga replied.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

"Your Father, My Lord.", Myouga answered blandly.

Sesshomaru snorted and said," I just wanted to make sure the girl's wound healed, and that she was unharmed." He created a cloud and took off.

When Aine returned with Kagome. Myouga looked at her and said, "Excellant, my girl. but, we have a lot of work to do. Just remember, control is the key."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Games

Aine trained harder than she ever had, and finally six months later, she was showing real progress in her abilities. Presently, she working the puppies that Moon had produced 5 months ago. She was playing tug of war with them, to strengthen their jaws.

She stopped dead, she could feel the presence of two powerful youkai, heading her way. She gave her end of the rope to Moon, told Demon to watch. She cloaked herself, crossed the clearing and climbed up into a tree.

No sooner did she settle down, than Sesshomaru and an unknown cat youkai broke through, into the clearing. Sesshomaru stopped dead, motioning the other to stop. He looked to Demon and Moon growling at him, and he said, "Where is you master, Hmmm?"

"Right behind you,", she replied.

The cat youkai, whirled around, reaching for his sword, only to meet a knife at his throat. Aine stood about four feet away from him. She assessed him quickly. He was shorter than Sesshomaru. He had bright green eyes and jet black hair. He wore a jade green kimono with panthers embroidered at the back. He had a tail, long and sleek. His face registered shock at the fact the she seemed to be controlling the knife at his throat. She was dressed in black leggings and a T-shirt( that read in English) "G FCK Y RSL F , ANY ONE WANT TO BUY A VOWEL?" What really impressed him, was the Sai strapped to her thighs, the throwing knives on her calves, and her unspoken commands given to the dogs. In turn, the dogs responded immediately and circled them. He had never seen any thing like this or the dogs for that matter. Sesshomaru took his time in turning to face her, the woman that ran from him six months ago.

"I have improved, wouldn't you say, My Lord.", she presented him with a deep bow. "May I welcome you to Inu Yashsa's Forest? Shall I run ahead and inform them of your arrival?", her smirk belied the sincerity of the words.

"As you wish." , was the reply, "You do as you will anyway."

Aine laughed, reached out and grabbed the knife from in front of the cat youkai. "Well, then, My Lord, it would be remiss of me not to announce your arrival. With your leave.", she bowed again, turned, whistled to the dogs and the whole pack ran off through the trees.

"What the hell was that, My Lord?", the cat youkai asked him.

"That was Aine",he said," a friend of Inu Yasha's mate, Kagome."

"Will I meet her again? There's something about her, she's exotic, like a cat.", Kenta grinned.

Sesshomaru spun and faced his general, eyes blazing," That's MINE. You'll stay away from her."

"Yes, My Lord,", he replied. Kenta watched his lord's retreating back, and thought, "That must be the one Rin talks of. The "pink lady" no one dares mention around him." he shrugged and followed Sesshomaru into the trees.

As Aine ran toward the hut, she chanted a mantra to herself, it went something like, "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." She was so lost in thought , she ran directly into Inu Yasha. "Hmmmmmph.", was all she heard. She looked up at him and said, "He's here.", then because Sesshomaru could see, she bowed deeply and said," 1000 pardons, Inu-sama. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." All Inu Yasha could do was nod, anything else would have brought on laughter and ruin it. She continued on to Myouga, dropped to her knees and said, "Master Myouga-san, Our Lord Sesshomaru has graced us with his presence and will be here shortly."

"As I can see, my dear, but thank you for notifying me. You may go bathe now", Myouga said. He reached over and touched her head, silently letting her know not to come back.

"Yes master, and thank you.", she replied getting up to do as bid.

Myouga turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Welcome, My Lord. To what do we owe this honor?"

Sesshomaru looked to Myouga and replied," I came to see my brother, concerning family matters."

"What would those be, brother?" Inu Yasha asked, as he walked up to them.

" I know that Kagome was pupped the last time I was here. I came to see if it had been born yet, and if not, to offer my home as the place for the pup's birth. Inu Yasha, you were born there, and it would be safer while Kagome is recuperating from giving birth." , Sesshomaru said. "Of course any person who would be there for the birth will be welcomed as my guests."

Inu Yasha thought, "What are you up to?", but said, "I thank you, and will discuss it with Kagome, when I can get those fuckers away from her." Indicating to the dogs lazing by the door. Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air, and the dogs took off for parts unknown.

Myouga laughed and said, "Well , my boy, no time like the present. They are away from the door."

"Will you come in, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked, "Then you could extend the offer yourself."

Sesshomaru entered the hut to see Sango and a very pregnant Kagome, lounging in bed. "Oh I see," , she snapped. "Aine released the guard, did she?"

Sango sighed, "Kagome, you know that you need extra rest and peace. You and Inu Yasha have been at each other's throats, so Aine is keeping you two separated."

"Bull, and you know it ,Sango, she knows I'm going to kill Inu Yasha for putting me in this situation. She likes him, so she protects him, and from his own mate no less.", Kagome whined.

Inu Yasha walked into the hut behind Sesshomaru, and when Kagome saw him, she started screaming, "You, this is all your fault. Come here I want to kick your ass!!!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, "You had better leave. I'll talk to Kagome.", he said. Inu Yasha mumbled something about her wanting it as much as he did, and left.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Kagome. "Well, well. You look quite uncomfortable Kagome.", he said.

"No shit. What do you want Sesshomaru? I'm not in the mood for your games.", she snapped.

"No games. I've been thinking that you are carrying my niece or nephew, and thought that maybe it should be born in it's ancestral home, like his father was. You could stay for a while after to heal from the birth. Of course, whoever you wish to bring with you, is welcome as well.",he said.

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "A change may make things better. You must be tired of looking at these four walls all day."

Kagome brightened, "You may be right Sango. I will accept your kind offer, Sesshomaru."

"Agreed then, we should wait for morning to leave, if that's acceptable to you, Kagome", Sesshomaru said. All of the sudden, an ear piercing "SESSHOMARU" is heard. Everyone went running to the hot spring, only to find Kenta running the opposite way, followed by two irate dogs. Right behind them was Aine, with murder in her eyes.

She stopped dead in front of Sesshomaru, "Can't you control your people?" she sneered. "That hentai was watching me bathe. Keep him away from me, or I'll kill him, I swear, and Master Myouga won't stop me." She turned and stomped back the way she came, still muttering about assholes and their masters. Her two companions right on her heals.

Sesshomaru turned to Kenta, who was on his knees before him. "What's the meaning of this. Did I not tell you to stay away from the girl?"

Kenta replied," I'm so sorry , my lord, I didn't know she was bathing. I heard someone singing and decided to investigate. Such a beautiful voice, I couldn't help myself. When I came around the bend and saw her bathing, I immediately turned and ran. I swear I did not see anything."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I believe you Kenta. It's the lady you must convince. I would suggest the most pleading apology to her. And your best behavior from now on in."

"Yes, My lord", Kenta said.

He turned to Inu Yasha and said, "Kagome has agreed to stay at my home. I told her we could leave in the morning."

"That's fine by me." he replied.

Later that evening, Kenta crawled to Aine on his knees to beg her forgiveness. He went as far as to find out her favorite flower and to pick her bouquet of them. "Aren't you just the sweetest? Thank you so much and you are forgiven.", she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As soon as her lips touched Kenta's cheek, she heard growling and without looking, she kissed his other cheek. Only then did she lift her head, and look into Sesshomaru's eyes. Her look held a challenge and his held murder. She raised an eyebrow at him, gave him a fake smile, and said, "Oh I'm sorry, aren't I permitted to touch people in your employ? I was just playing, and I thought you LIKED games, My Lord." Turning to her sensei, she said, "Master, I have a busy day tomorrow, will I be permitted to take my leave?" At Myouga's nod, she turned to everyone and said "Goodnight all.", then went off to the woods.

"Does she always sleep outside?", Sesshomaru asked.

Sango looked at him and said, "She has a small hut in the woods. She says she feels closer to the earth there."

He turned to Myouga, "You give her too much freedom. She does as she pleases, and you don't stop her. She needs disciplined , not coddled."

Myouga looked at him and said, "No offense my lord, but you have no say so in my training of the girl. You lost those rights a while ago. Now if you'll excuse me. I think I will go to bed too." Sesshomaru stormed off in the opposite direction.

Kenta looked around to everyone left at the fire, and said, "Did I miss something?' Miruko looked at Sango and Inu Yasha, and started to laugh. That started the other two.

Inu Yasha looked at Kenta and said, "How well do you know my brother?"

"I have known him since boyhood. We trained together.",Kenta answered.

"Then I'll tell you, Aine was chosen by our Father to be Sesshomaru's mate." Inu Yasha said.

Kenta's face registered shock, "Kami, she's human! What was your Father thinking?", he said.

"I wish I could tell you. They have been at each other's throats, since they met. I did think Sesshomaru was interested in her, but now I just don't know.", Inu Yasha said, "and Aine is so pissed about having no say so in any of this, that she would kill my Father if he were alive."

The next morning, everybody gathered to leave for Sesshomaru's home. He looked around and said, "Where are Myouga and Aine? Are they not coming?"

Inu Yasha looked at him and said, "There were some things Myouga required before they could leave. They will come later."

"Kenta, this Sesshomaru requires you to stay behind to escort Myouga-kun and the lady Aine to my residence when they are ready."

"Brother, do you think that's a good idea?" the hanyou asked.

"I will NOT have a young woman traveling thru MY lands without proper escort." was the terse reply. Sesshomaru looked to Kenta and said, "Tell the lady, that I hope she enjoys the "sweet" company on her way to me. She'll understand." he turned and strode away.

Once Sesshomaru was gone, Aine popped out of Inu Yasha and Kagome's hut. "Myouga- san he is gone, come out.", she called out. She turned to call the dogs, but collided with Kenta instead. "Aw, SHIT!", she said. "Why are you here?"

"My Lordship, requires that I escort you to his home when you are ready.", Kenta replied.

"Well, your lordship, needs to understand that I don't need an escort.", she shot back. "Well I'm going to train, you can come along if you would like.", she took off toward the trees.

Kenta shook his head; she was stubborn, willful, and uncontrollable. "The perfect mate for Sesshomaru.", he thought, "I must find out more about her." and followed her.

A week later; Aine was in the clearing she called her "dojo". Myouga and Kenta watching her as she flipped and tumbled, throwing her knives with deadly accuracy at her targets. Kenta looked to Myouga and said," She improves daily. I have never seen a human with such power and abilities."

Myouga nodded," I'm quite proud of her. She uses her abilities to the fullest."

Kenta looked at her with admiration, "She seems other worldy to me. Like she doesn't belong here. I have not seen a human do what she can with just a thought."

"Remember," Myouga said, "she is meant for Sesshomaru."

Kenta grinned, "Oh I know, and a very fine mate for Sesshomaru she is. She matches his personality in ways that dumbfound me. Why he can't see past the fact that she is human is beyond me. Her power and beauty surpass many demoness that I have known. He needs a mate such as her."

Myouga laughed, "I'm glad you approve. Please try to help her in any way you can. Knowing Sesshomaru, she'll need it."

Kenta smiled, "Anything for a friend." He watched as she walked to them and bowed.

Then looked at her master and said," We must leave, Kagome and the pup will need me soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chatpter 11- Hope

One week later; Kenta, Myouga, and Aine walked thru the gates that led to Sesshomaru's home. Myouga was riding on Kenta's shoulder and the three were in deep conversation. Suddenly, Aine started laughing at something Kenta said. Her laughter rang clear and beautiful across the courtyard and reached Sesshomaru's ears. His heart leapt at the sound, he strode to the window and looked out. His inner youkai let out an enraged howl when he saw them together. Kenta had one hand around her waist and the other hand was holding hers, she was looking up at him with a big smile.

"Are you ok my lady? You almost fell.", Kenta asked.

Aine smiled up at him and said, "I'm perfectly fine. I was not paying attention to where I was going. Thank you for catching me."

"Just doing my duty, My lady. Lord Sesshomaru would not like it if one of his guests were injured.", Kenta replied.

"You are correct in that, Kenta", Sesshomaru said behind them, "Please, report to my library in 15 minutes. I have a task for you." Kenta saluted to Sesshomaru, and left.

"Do you have to send him away already. We have only just arrived.", Aine pouted.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and said," He is a general in my army. He goes where duty calls him."

Just then a scream rent thru the air. "Oh my. Sounds like I just made it.", Aine grinned. "My niece is coming." She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Could you take me to Kagome? She needs me."

Inu Yasha and Miruko were pacing the hallway outside Kagome's room. Sango nervously waiting just inside. Aine paused and looked at the hanyou long enough to say, "She will be fine. It just hurts like hell, but she will forget it when she's holding your pup.", then she went into Kagome's room. Then she stuck her head back out , and asked for someone to bring hot water for tea.

Inu Yasha looked at her with crazed eyes, "My mate is having a pup, and this wench asks for tea."

"I didn't say I wanted tea, I said I wanted hot water to make tea.", she responded.

"My lords, Aine is going to give Kagome a tea to help with the labor. She knows what she is doing.", Myouga said.

Six hours later, Kagome let out the longest scream, and then all that was heard was the wailing of a pup. Myouga, Inu Yasha, Miruko, and Sesshomaru looked at each other; when the door opened and a grinning Aine said to Inu Yasha, "Go see your mate and new daughter.' He almost knocked her over to get to Kagome. Aine motioned to Sesshomaru and the others to come in. He looked down on the pup, and was surprised. The pup was a miniature Inu Yasha, except for the black tips at her ears and her blue-gray eyes, and she was looking directly at him. Aine looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Look she knows her Uncle Sessh. Now , let's get out of here and let Kagome rest." She chased all but Inu Yasha from the room.

When they were in the hallway, he looked down at her and said, "You look tired. Was this hard for you?"

She laughed, "It was a lot harder on Kagome. I'll be awake for a while, delivering babies always brings a rush for me. New life is always a beautiful thing, it gives me hope that maybe, this world has a chance. Especially if the child or pup is of mixed heritage, they are the shining examples of what mutual respect and love is about. I truly believe if you judge any one by what's on the outside on, you might just miss something wonderful that's hidden inside." She smiled, "Could I ask a favor?"

He looked at her warily, but said, "Yes"

Now grinning she looked at him and said, "Could I have a bath?" He snorted, but called for Jaken.

"Jaken, please take Aine to the bath. Then show her to her room. Get her anything she wants.", Sesshomaru said. He headed the opposite direction, toward his rooms.

Aine followed Jaken down the hall. Then she stopped, looked down at Jaken and said," Does our lord have a dojo, that I could use?"

Jaken said, "Yes, my lady. No one would be using it now."

" Take me there, please, I need to work off some energy.", she said. After a quick stop at her room, for her equipment, she walked into Sesshomaru's dojo.

It was massive, the walls covered with weapons of all type. At one end was a screen that had a large white dog-type figure painted on it. She looked up at it and said, "There you are. Boy I wish I could talk to you face to face. You might have changed your mind about me." Sesshomaru was startled to hear her voice speaking to the painting of his Father. He had been meditating in a darker corner of the dojo, and received no signals that she had come in. He cloaked himself and decided to watch her.

She strapped her knives on, put her MP3 player on, and started stretching out. He felt like a voyeur seeing her stretch her body out, but couldn't stop himself from looking. Suddenly, she was up and moving. Flipping, rolling, jumping she put herself thru her paces. He had never seen a human achieving the height she was getting, or who moved as fast as she did. Suddenly, she stood still, dropping her chin to her chest, eyes closed. The knives at her calves unsheathed themselves and started dancing around her. One at a time they would lunge as if she wielded it herself, then return to it's original spot. They never stopped moving, circling her, preventing anyone getting close to her. As fast as it started, it stopped. The knives went back to their sheaths. She sank to the floor and took a few deep breaths, as if she needed to clear her head. She removed her knives, put them away, and left. He stood riveted to the spot, he was blown away by her abilities. She was not youkai, but had youkai capabilities, and she had power. That power had washed over him, waking his sleeping youkai, and turning him on. He wanted her, he had to have her. But how to get her?

He followed her from the dojo, to her room, and then the bathhouse. He listened to the sounds from inside, hearing the rustle of clothing, then the water, and finally her sigh as she relaxed in the water. Thoughts of her nude and in the water, brought fantasies of her begging him for more. He shook his head, to clear his mind, when the scent hit him. It was her scent, she had let her cloak down, it wafted around him and made his inner youkai scream for her.

He was reaching for the door, every intention of taking what was his, when he heard giggles. "Hello, Rin. It's been a long time. ' My you've grown since I last saw you.", Aine said.

He heard his ward respond, "Hi my pink lady. I didn't get to say good bye when you left last time."

Aine laughed, "Rin, my name is Aine. I told you then I wouldn't be here long, your lord healed my wound and I had to get home to my pack. But, I will make sure to tell you good bye, when I leave again."

Rin pouted, "When will you be leaving?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm sure it will be soon. My pack is home alone and I have to finish training with Master Myouga. I only came here to help Kagome birth her pup, and she was born earlier today. I'll probably stay a few more days to make sure everything is OK, then go home."

"Noooooo", his youkai howled, "She will not leave again. WE have to stop her."

"Well, Rin, I have been in here long enough. I have to check on Kagome and the pup, will you come with me?" ,Aine said.

"Oh, yes, was the enthusiastic response. I want to see the pup and Kagome, too."

When he heard this, he left with demon speed to his rooms. He had to plan this right. He wasn't going to lose her again. "It's a good thing I sent Kenta to retrieve her pack.", he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Unexpected Visitors

Later, that evening, he was standing at his window, when the object of his thoughts came into his vision. She was hurrying through the courtyard and out the gate. "That woman is going to get herself killed.", he thought. He followed her out into the woods, to a small clearing. In the center was a large rock, eroded flat by time and weather.

Aine walked over to the stone, pulling items from the bag she had brought with her. Candles, fruit, small tree branches, a small pot, and lastly a very ornate knife. She took the pot and knife, heading for the small stream, heading back with the pot filled, she placed it at the southern end of the clearing. Placing candles at key points of a rough circle. Suddenly she turned and looked in his direction, she would have caught him if not for his demon speed. She shrugged and went back to her task.

"What is she doing?", he thought. Then he did a double take, Aine had stripped off her kimono to reveal her nakedness. Her back was to him, and he could see scars that he didn't notice before, but he also, could see her beauty. How her back sloped gracefully into her buttocks, down to creamy thighs and into well toned calves. He wanted to snatch her up, bend her over that rock, and pound himself into her until she begged him to stop. Before he could react a barrier sprung up around her. It was almost strong enough to prevent him from getting to her, and it was enough to wake him from his lustful thoughts.

Although she spoke in that other language she and Kagome used when they were talking about him, he could tell that she performed a ritual prayer. His curiosity was peaked, he had to know what this was about, it could be harmful to his people. He walked out of the trees to be stopped short by her voice. Never turning Aine said, "My Lord, Please don't walk into my circle. It could bode ill for one of us. Allow me to finish, and I will answer your questions."

"How the hell did she know it was me?", he wondered, "I was cloaked and she can't smell, she's human."

He heard her clothing rustle and she said," I could sense someone outside my circle. I could feel you watching me. I'm always stronger when I've requested the God and Goddess' presence, and before you ask, I don't know why I can read you tonight."

"Hn," was all he said, but he gave her a very wary look.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm Wiccan and tonight is midsummer or Litha. I was praying for the fertility of the Goddess, so the earth would produce enough for us and was giving thanks for the easy birth of Kagome and Inu Yasha's pup."

"What is a Wiccan?", he demanded. "It's another word for mija.", she whispered, she had worried about telling him this.

"What the FUCK else was this woman going to reveal to him? " and then another thought. He looked at her and said, "Tell no one else this. It could cause problems." He had stopped his thoughts short he didn't want her finding what could happen to her.

She nodded her assent, and remained as silent as he all the way back. Even though she could read his mind, all he thought about was boring, mundane things. It was no fun, she shouldn't have told him. She couldn't stop herself and giggled at the thought.

He stopped dead at her giggle and she ran right into his back. "What amuses you woman?", he demanded.

She couldn't resist, "I just thought you always had such DEEEEEEEEEP thoughts ,My Lord.", knowing full well why he was thinking about those things.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Now what am I thinking?" She started to probe his mind and the most sensual images starting appearing in her head. Images of Sesshomaru and her. Her eyes flew to his face and she gasped before she could stop herself.

She took a deep breath and said, "My Lord you said you didn't want that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." She turned and stalked away. Watching her walk away, he allowed himself one thought, "Father, What is this creature?"

By mid-morning, the next day, Sesshomaru was pacing his library. He shouldn't have done that to his guest, he should have had more patience. "SHE needs to learn better manners, as well.", he thought. Then he heard the noises coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw Kenta coming thru the courtyard, and he was a mess. Behind him two of his strongest men were pulling Demon along by ropes that were wrapped around his neck, trying to keep him between them and stay out of his reach. Behind them came more men carrying four cages, growls emitting from them. 'OH, FUCK", was all he thought and took off for the courtyard. He arrived just to see the cage doors fly open, and streaks of gray-blue fur jumping out.

Moon and her pups surrounded Demon, growling at those holding the ropes. He felt the knife at his throat, before he saw it coming. Kenta and his men were also caught off guard, knives at their throats. Aine stormed to a stop in front of Kenta. "Did he tell you to do this?", she demanded, not bothering to cloak herself at all. Everyone there could feel the barely contained anger and power this woman had. Kenta could only stammer, "My Lady." She turned on Sesshomaru.

"You FUCKING BASTARD," she screamed," How dare you do this? You knew this would happen." She turned to Demon, removing the ropes, fussing over him. When she stood to face him again, tears were streaking down her cheeks. "What have I done to you to deserve this? Or is it because I'm human, and you're getting off torturing me? I didn't ask to be here, so just leave me alone." She turned and picked up Demon, whistled for the other dogs and disappeared inside, the knives fell as soon as she left. Kenta looked at Sesshomaru and to where the girl had went, crossed his arms over his chest and sighed loudly.

Sesshomaru looked like he was going to respond to Kenta, when someone arrived at the gate. "Now WHO the hell is this?" he thought. He signaled Kenta to leave and turned to see who it was. "Just great, "he thought, coming thru his gate was Daichi, a human war lord, who had control of lands just south of his.

He was bowing to him and saying, "I'm sorry to come unannounced. I bring tribute and request a favor."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, but responded," It's quite all right, Daichi-kun. Please come with me to the library and we will discuss this. Jaken" "Yes, My Lord." was the instant response. "Prepare rooms for Daichi and his party."

"Right away, Master." Jaken said, "Master, is there something wrong with the Lady Aine? She refuses to answer her door For anyone."

"I would stay away from the Lady Aine just now. I fear I've angered her greatly. I wouldn't want you hurt."

"Yes, My Lord", he said, scurrying away.

When they arrived at the library and refreshments served, Sesshomaru said, "Now how may I help you?"

Daichi sighed and said, "It's a little delicate."

"Oh now", Sesshomaru thought, "What's it gonna be? My daughter is tribute or I thought that it would strengthen our alliance if..."

Daichi looked at him and said, "My daughter is of a marriageable age, and I have racked my brain to find a suitable husband. One that would be a good match for her and a suitable alliance to me, as I have no son to pass my lands too. He would need to be human my daughter ,I fear, is to temperamental to mate with a demon. "

Sesshomaru almost laughed, "He wants ME to find a husband for her." , but said to him," Of course, Daichi-kun, I will think about this. You are welcome to stay until I find a suitable match. Please ask your daughter to be on her best behavior. My brother's mate, has just pupped and she needs her rest."

"I will inform her right away." Daichi replied, bowing out the door.

Meanwhile Kenta was knocking on Aine's door, saying, "Please, my lady answer the door. I must apologize." Silence, then growling low from behind the door. "Ok, I get the hint.", he said. He turned and started down the hall, almost running Jaken over.

He looked up at him and said, "She won't answer for you either, huh?"

"No, Oh I'm sorry my lady", noticing the pretty young girl following Jaken. He stepped aside bowing low to allow her to pass. She was tiny, coming to the middle of his chest, with jet black hair and eyes so brown, they were almost black. She had on an emerald green kimono, embroidered with dragon flies. Her obi was white and accentuated her tiny waist. She smelled of cream and instantly he wanted her.

Tomoe was following Jaken to her room, when he stopped short. She heard him speak and a baritone voice reply, then speak to her. She looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes and she caught her breath. "If my husband were to be like him, I will be quite pleased I'm sure", she thought, and blushed. She looked to the ground and stepped past him, continuing behind Jaken to her room.

Jaken stopped once again, "This is the Lady Aine's room, one of her pack is ill, and she'll not want disturbed." Tomoe nodded, and made a mental note of the room.

After showing Tomoe to her room, Jaken stopped in front of Aine's door. He picked up the package he had left there earlier and knocked at her door. "My Lady, it's Jaken, may I please speak with you? I have a package for you from your master."

The door slid open and Jaken entered. He was greeted by eight Pit bulls, their coats were all grey-blue as were their eyes. The adults weighed about 100 pounds, and the pups not much less. They had stocky builds and were well muscled, their jaws looked like they could bite him in two. "Yes, Jaken, they could bite you in two, but probably see you as a child, due to your size. They would probably protect you, even from Sesshomaru", Aine said. Jaken jumped then remembered her ability and smiled. "I was sorry to here about your pack-mate. If there is anything I can help you with?", he asked.

"Thank you, Jaken, but we're fine. Demon will be fine, he's a strong dog and can take more than that. Don't tell that to Sesshomaru, I want him think it's worse than it is.", she smiled.

"Well, I told Myouga-san that I would deliver this to you. He said I was to wait while you opened it." , he said handing her the package.

She opened the package and inside was a pint of Jack Daniels whiskey, Coca-cola, a half bag of bud, philly blunts, lighter, and a note. She took the coke and emptied about half of it out, refilling it with the whiskey, and took a big drink. She looked at him and said, "I will take you up on the offer of help. First, is there any where you can stash this and chill it? Second, is there a way I can get of here without Sesshomaru knowing?"

Jaken looked terrified, "My lady, I can't help you run away."

Aine laughed, "I'm not running away. I just want some outdoor time without him following me. I'll leave my pack, so you know I'll be back."

"They'll protect me from our lord, if he should find out?" he asked nervously.

"If they don't I will.", she grinned.

As she followed him down the little used service entrance, she asked, "Why are you acting different to me, Jaken?"

He started at the question, but said, "I was in the courtyard today, and felt your power. You are worthy to be the Lady of the Western Lands. You are almost equal of my lord. Now I know why the taiyoukai choose you for my lord. Even if you are human." Aine laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Dinner and a Show

Aine found a nice quiet spot in the woods to relax, smoke a little, and read her note.

__

My Dear Aine-chan,

Happy birthday, but it's not your birthday yet is it? If you have received this package early,

it's because you will need it. Tonight you are to be an ice queen, but only to Sesshomaru.

I want you to show him how he is with you. Your heart may be crushed after tonight, but remember whatever happens, he will learn his lesson.

There is nothing more that I can teach, so I am releasing you from your training. Keade said to tell you that if things don't work out, she will train you to be a miko. You will always have a home with her. Best of luck tonight.

Myouga

PS go to dinner and wear the pink kimono.

She was crying when she finished reading. She knew this was her last chance and that it was all or nothing. But she knew what she had to do.

Aine was sneaking back in, when she ran into Tomoe, literally. Tomoe knew who she was immediately, and started to apologize profusely. "Who told you that I would kill you on sight?", she laughed. "No, let me guess." she smiled brightly, "Jaken"

"Yes.", Tomoe said, "he said you wanted no intrusion."

"Jaken wouldn't know the difference between intrusion and distraction if it bit him in the ass.", Aine said. "Besides, I could use some help, if you would?"

"Oh, Yes my lady." was the prompt reply.

They arrived at Aine's door and she looked to Tomoe and said, "My pack can be fearsome, but they wouldn't hurt you. So don't be afraid. Most are pups yet anyway." She opened the door and they went in.

Sango was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Where the hell have you been?', she said." I thought you ran away."

" No I was outside enjoying part of Myouga-san's early birthday present. You know I wouldn't leave my pack here. By the way Sango this is Tomoe, Tomoe this is Sango. Tomoe has most graciously offered to help me dress.", she giggled.

"You are going to dinner?", Sango asked.

"Oh yes, I want to see Sesshomaru's discomfort at my presence. That's why I need help. You know I don't know how to put on kimonos." , Aine answered. Tomoe gave her a strange look. "It's a really long story, Tomoe, and I'll tell you someday, but not now. I have much to get ready for. Tonight I'm going to teach our lordship a lesson, so if I'm not around ask Kagome or Sango about me, they'll tell you."

Sango jumped up, "I'm going to get Kagome. You can't do what I know you're going to do. He'll kill you."

Aine whirled to Sango, "No, I don't want her upset. She just had her pup. I promise I won't get myself killed, but wearing this will remind him of something I KNOW he wants to forget." She held up a pink kimono. Sango looked really worried and Tomoe picked up on this. She told Aine to go behind the screen to take off her clothes, and motioned to Sango to leave.

When Aine came back out, Sango was gone, and she figured she snuck to get Kagome. Tomoe was just going to help with her hair, when the door flew open and there stood; Kagome, Sango, Miruko, and Inu Yasha. "No WAY in HELL are you going to dinner." they said in unison.

"The FUCK I'm not.", was the calm reply. Kagome started to cry. "Tears won't stop me Kagome. Besides, Master Myouga, requests that I go. I have the note to show you. Kagome, he gave me his present. I'm fine, look at me, really look."

Kagome looked hard into Aine's eyes, she saw nothing and that frightened her more. She couldn't read her at all, just like when they first met face to face. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and said, "If she goes, I go. "

Sango chimed in ,"Me too."

Inu Yasha grinned, he wasn't missing this. He looked at Miruko and said "You going?"

Miruko grinned, "Hell yes."

"So, What's the plan?", came Kenta's voice from the hall. Tomoe jumped when she heard Kenta's voice.

Aine looked up at the girl, and saw her blushing prettily, "Well, well what is going on here?" she thought.

"WELL?', he said again, breaking Aine form her thoughts.

"Well, what?", she said, looking at Kenta, but all he was seeing was Tomoe.

Kenta sighed audibly, "What is the plan?"

"There is no plan. I'm going to give Sesshomaru a taste of his own medicine. You may watch, but don't interfere, I want no one hurt. As a matter of fact, if he starts to lose it, Kenta, get Tomoe out of there. Same for you, Inu Yasha and Miruko, you get Kagome, Sango, and the pup out of there.", Aine said.

She turned to Tomoe and said, "Please, understand I'm not the person you will see at dinner tonight, but this is something I MUST do."

There was a knock at the door, Jaken was standing outside. "My Lady," he cleared his throat, "Your concoction is chilled, would you like some now? I also, took the liberty of getting some flowers for your hair." Everyone turned to stare at the toad demon. "Well you don't think I don't know what's going on? I know the Lady Aine is to be mate to my lord, and I feel the she is worthy to be the Lady of this house.", Jaken said.

Kagome looked to Aine and said, "What kind of spell do you have him under? or did you kill the real Jaken and this is his clone?"

Aine laughed, "No I haven't done anything to Jaken. I swear." She turned to Jaken, "Yes, I will have some of my concoction, please and thank you. Oh, and Jaken",

"Yes, My Lady ?"

"Our lord has not said that he will mate with me, so I may not be here come morning."

Jaken looked into her eyes and said, "I understand, My Lady." He turned and left.

"Will you leave?", Kagome asked.

"I will walk away, if I have too.", she responded.

She looked at all gathered and said, "If this doesn't work, I go to Kaede to train as a miko. This will require that I leave immediately, to take my vows. You will know where I'll be, but Sesshomaru is not to know. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. She looked at Inu Yasha and said, "If you talk to that Father of yours before I get the chance. Tell him I said, FUCK you for putting me in this position, and I owe him an ass kicking." She laughed, drained her drink, and said, "Let's do this."

Everyone went to dinner, but Aine, she chose to be late. The introductions were just being finished, when she arrived. She came in and promptly fell to the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. "I am so sorry, My Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I was late. Please forgive this lowly lady.", her face dead-pan, eyes frozen.

His first thought was" What the fuck?", but he composed himself and said, "Your are forgiven, Lady Aine."

"Thank you , My Lord." , she responded.

Kagome looked to Aine and said, "Have you met Lord Daichi?"

"No, I have not. ", she responded. She turned and bowed to him, saying, "What a pleasure to meet such a distinguished gentleman. I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter earlier, may I say that she is a most well-mannered and respectful young lady." She gave him her brightest smile. She had formulated a plan and she was going to stick to it. Even if the pawn had to be a short, pudgy human that didn't seem to know how to bathe.

Daichi took one look at Aine, and it was lust at first sight. And she knew it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sesshomaru, trying to gauge his reactions, and praying that she read him right tonight. "Well I'll take that as a compliment coming from such a well-mannered beauty as yourself."

Somehow, Aine, even managed a blush for Daichi. "Oh, Gods, I need a drink now. I'm going to be sick." , she thought.

Kagome, acted as hostess, since Sesshomaru had no mate. Asked everyone to sit. She even managed to put Aine beside Daichi, and Tomoe beside Kenta. Jaken, himself came to serve the meal, and when he stopped at Aine, he gave her a cup and said, "My Lady, here is the special brew you requested with your meal."

"Thank You much, Jaken, You do me a kind service.", she responded.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. Jaken was taking special requests from Aine. " What the FUCK is going on? He didn't expect half of his guests to come to dinner tonight, especially Aine, but here she was and simpering over that little shit. He wanted to rip his throat out for looking at her, but he was an ally.

" She's up to something" he thought, when he caught the slightest whiff of her scent. His inner youkai was alert in a second, " she's here now ", it screamed" take her. Make her ours, NOW! " Sesshomaru chose to ignore this command, he opted to watch this game play out.

"Tell me more about your lands, Daichi-sama", Aine begged, fluttering her eyes at him. "This is the most egotistical male I've ever met." she thought, "Well maybe not, there was one worse.." "It sounds so lovely, Daichi-sama. You must have to defend your land a lot.", she said.

"Why, yes my dear, I have. Too many battles, I'm getting older", he started to say.

But she interrupted, "You too old, Daichi-sama, you are the picture of masculine vigor and stamina.", she smiled at him. Stroking his ego, manipulating him.

"Old fool", Sesshomaru thought. He was about to say something when his nose picked up Aine's scent, and this time she smelled aroused. His eyes flew to her face, but her face was a mask of composure and her eyes were ice. His inner youkai was snapping and snarling to get out." No one else can have her, she is mine!", it screamed at him.

"Well, as I was saying, I have come her to find a husband for my daughter.", Daichi said.

"Oh, I know the perfect candidate for your daughter. He is a general, so therefore could lead your armies into battle in defense of your lands. He is honorable, responsible, kind to a fault, and he is most handsome.", she leaned into him and whispered, "That's what's most important to us women. Handsome men such as yourself." She continued, "Why he even faced a pack of dogs for me! " "Yea, mine.", she thought.

Kenta was beginning to blush, and Tomoe looked like she wanted to crawl under the table. "If he is such a good candidate, why haven't you married him?", Daichi asked, getting only slightly suspicious.

"Sadly marriage is not my destiny, I leave as soon as possible to begin training to become a miko. I will be taking a vow of chastity.", she said.

Sesshomaru's mouth almost dropped open, such was his surprise at this news. He didn't believe it, not one minute. But, he figured out what she was up to. Kenta wanted this girl, and she was trying to get her for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Why haven't you told me of this young man?", Daichi asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "You asked me not to consider a demon, did you not? The man in question is in fact a full demon."

"Oh my, Daichi-sama, I assumed since you aligned yourself with demons, that you would have no problem with your daughter marrying one. I am so sorry, Please forgive me.", Aine begged on her knees before him.

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear.", he said, patting her hand," I fear that it's my daughter's temperament that is the cause my request. She is slightly spoiled and I worry that would cause her to be harmed."

Aine laughed, gentle and soothing and said, "Daichi-sama, all demons are not the same, some are the most gentle people. Just like humans, each demon is different. You must judge each one individually. I have learned to accept each person on who they are, not what they are. And because of that I have found the most wonderful people, she looked to Kagome and Inu Yasha, people that I would lay my life down for."

"I have never thought about it like that. You are right , my dear.",Daichi said, "Sesshomaru-sama, just who is this young man the Lady Aine speaks of?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "My general , Kenta. If you would like to discuss this further, might I suggest we move to the Men's room."

"Wonderful idea, Sesshomaru-sama, wonderful.", Daichi said.

As they stood to leave, Sesshomaru stopped in front of a bowing Aine. "Aine please, do us the honor of bringing tea to the door."

"Yes, My Lord Sesshomaru, as you wish.", was the demure reply, no evidence of emotion of any kind.

His inner youkai was screaming, and he couldn't figure why she has chosen to shut him out. She had a right to be angry, but she acted like a stranger to him. Then her scent wafted to his nose again, very faint, this was pushing his control to it's limits. "This will stop, this game is over.", he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- One question

Aine went to the kitchen, to seek out Jaken. "Jaken", she said, "I need tea to take to Lord Sesshomaru and his guests."

"But, My Lady, they are in the men's room. You are not permitted to enter there." he replied.

"I am aware of that, I shall take it as far as the door. Our lord requested I take it."

"Well you certainly have him flustered. "Jaken laughed.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"The only persons to serve our lord in that room are to be his male servant or his mate. HE FORGOT!!!!!!!!", Jaken squealed.

"Just give me the tea. He gonna get worse than this.", she said.

Walking down the hall, she forced her heartbeat and breathing into a regular rate, cloaked her aura and scent. And forced a look of serenity on her face. She kneeled before the door and knocked gently. Sliding open the door, she bowed and said, "My Lord, your tea has arrived sir." She never looked up at the person standing before her, but picked up the tray above her head so he may reach it without bending.

"Thank you, Aine. I will speak with you later if I may?", Sesshomaru said.

"If that is your wish, My Lord", was the reply.

"I will send Jaken for you when I have finished my business. You may go now.", he said.

"Yes, My Lord." , as she shut the door.

She hurried through the house to her room were everyone was to meet after dinner. Everyone burst into laughter when Aine walked through the door. When the laughter died down, she looked to Tomoe and said," I hope you don't mind Kenta for a mate?"

"Oh No!", was her reply, "he is wonderful, but, how did you get my father to agree with this so quickly.?", Tomoe asked.

Aine threw her head back and laughed, "At the risk of offending our male companions. Men are easily led by either their egos or their dicks. As soon as I saw that he lusted for me, a little ego stroking was all it took."

"And speaking of egos, I think our lord is not happy with me at this moment. I'm to meet with him later.", she said.

Kagome looked at Aine and begged, "Please don't go. You're fast, run, now! I know he is going to kill you. Especially when he realizes that he created a breech in etiquette with the tea."

Aine looked at Kagome and said, "I can't. I must see this through, not just for him, but myself as well. If I could I would give all myself to him, but he doesn't want it. So I must show him what he is missing, then I can at least achieve some peace."

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and said, "You can understand a little, look at what I put you through. This is her last shot, and she's taking it."

"Thank you , Inu Yasha, for understanding.", she said. Looking around the room she said, "I have come to love you all as my family. Please understand I have to do this and give me the support I need. Now I need some more of my special brew. It's what helping me keep a straight face, if not I would have blown this by laughing.", she said.

Just then, there was a knock and Kenta entered the room. "Aine', he said bowing deeply to her. " I have to thank you for what you have done. I owe you more than you can know."

Aine smiled at him," You owe me nothing, I'm glad it worked for you. But, understand if you hurt her, you WILL answer to me."

"She is like porcelain to me, Aine-kun.", he replied looking at a blushing Tomoe.

Aine looked to everyone and said," Well I must prepare. Kagome, Sango, and Tomoe will you help me. I need to look my best for this."

Just then Jaken knocked on the door. "My Lady", he said, bowing deeply, "I have brought something for you to wear, and more of your brew."

"Jaken", she laughed, "thank you for now and at dinner. I really needed it then. but I think you upset, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You said you would protect me", Jaken whined.

"So I shall, stay here while I meet with him. The dogs will take care of you.",she said.

She went behind the screen to change, she came out a few moments later with tears in her eyes. "It's so beautiful, Jaken", she said. The kimono was royal blue, embroidered with silver flowers. Her obi was gold, also embroidered with silver. Silver slippers on her feet. She felt like a princess. The girls did her hair, braiding it, and pulling it up. Deftly Tomoe added fresh flowers to her.

Tomoe stepped back, "My how pretty you look. If our lord doesn't mate you, he is 10,000 kinds of fool."

Aine hugged everyone and said, "Wish me luck. I'm going to challenge the dog on his turf." She finished her drink, laughed and left.

Kagome looked around the room, "Is anyone as terrified for her as I am?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The Answer

The confidence of the young women walking down the hall, hid the emotional cauldron inside. Aine was telling herself that everything would be fine, but she was afraid she wasn't going to make it through. She stopped before his door and knocked.

"Come in, Aine", was the reply.

His back was to her when she slid the door open, "You requested my presence, My Lord", she said bowing before him.

He was speechless at the beauty before him, he gathered his wits. "Why, yes, I did. Now how about telling me what game you are playing?", he demanded.

She looked up at him, without emotion, and said, "I'm not playing a game with you. Am I not giving all the respect required by one of your importance?", she asked.

His youkai was screaming, there before him was the object of it's desire and not one emotion, scent, or anything. "If you aren't playing games, then why are you acting like this? You act like a stranger to me. Then fall all over a man who is a stranger to you. Aine, if this is over the dogs, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave me right away."

"My lord, I'm only doing what's proper court procedure. A human male would expect a woman to fall over him., she said. " The dogs have nothing to do with this. Now may I be excused I need to prepare for my departure.", she requested.

"No, you are not excused. I want to know when you followed any rules, but your own. Why have you shut me out? You're making me crazy. I can't smell you, I can't read your aura. Then you announce that you are to become a miko. You aren't meant for that life.", he was really angry now.

She looked at him, her composure perfect, eyes dead. "How can you say I'm not meant for that life? I used to live it, what did I do in my old life? Took care of the ill and healed their hearts. A miko must know and practice proper decorum, I am just getting used to living the life. As for shutting you out, I have too. My sanity would be on the line, I must make a clean break from you. I have shown you who I am, but you show me nothing, I trusted you, but you don't do the same for me. I can't live like that, I would like to know if I am least a friend. Is the fact that I'm human stopping you? What are you afraid of? You couldn't even see that we were in the same position, do you THINK I asked your Father to choose me? Well, I didn't. Now, please release me from your presence so I may get ready to leave."

"No." he said, "Stay here with me. Be my mate." That got a small reaction, her heart leapt for a beat, then right back to normal.

"Why? "she said," Do you feel that I'm your right mate choice, or is this about your honor.? That a HUMAN turned down the Lord of the West to become a miko is an affront to you?" she kneeled before him and said, "I await your answer, My Lord.'

"Here we go", she thought, "All or nothing." She saw his feet stop in front of her. Suddenly she was snatched up and thrown to his bed. As soon as she hit the mattress, she was on her feet. Looking at him, she saw his eyes streaked with red, and knew she could be in trouble. "I could force you.", he growled.

" You would have one HELL of a fight on your hands.", she answered, pulling off the obi and kimono, to reveal her in leggings and sports bra. Armed to the hilt, but still not revealing one emotion or scent. "It would be you or me, is that what you want?" Then she looked at him and said, "I would give you anything, even a fight to the death."

He was stunned, he had never heard a human say that before, and he knew she meant it. His youkai howled at those words, and he was instantly hard. "What will your answer be, My lord?", she asked.

His eyes went blood red, then instantly back to a brilliant gold. Then she was in his embrace, hip lips on hers, demanding she open her mouth. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Stay."

"I can't without your answer, My Lord.", she replied.

"Damn you , bitch! Why can't you be happy with me asking you to stay?", he demanded.

"I need to know if you have looked past the what I am to see the who I am. I need to know if you want me because of me, not that your were forced. I won't live like that, it would tear me apart watching you be unhappy. Especially if I were the cause of it." she looked him in the eye, then she opened herself up to him. He was hit with a rush of scent and aura, it caressed him, "Please understand.", she whispered.

He was overwhelmed, the scents and aura touching him softly, begging him, showing him her pain. "Do you think my Father could force me into something I didn't want?, he smiled, "You are courageous, honorable, powerful, and above all beautiful; we are well matched. Now I have a question. Will you submit to me fully and completely?"

She looked at him, eyes glowing," Hai", was all she got out. Then she was in his embrace, his mouth on hers, demanding and receiving her submission. She twined her hands in his hair, tugging him closer, whimpering, inviting him to take more. He moved his hands down her back, over her hip, then cupping her ass, pulled her tight to him. Her eyes widened and flew to his, when she felt his erection pressing against her belly.

"We will go slowly" he said, "You will be more than ready when I take you." The glint in his eye caused warmth to flood to her belly. His mouth captured hers again, then slid from her lips to plant small kisses along her jawline. She was getting bolder moving her hands down his back, to reach back and grab his ass, grinding her hips tighter to his. He moaned and nipped at the side of her neck, his hand moving up to capture her breast, fingers moving to find the nipple. She shuddered when he pinched it lightly.

He broke the kiss, and stepped back. He reached for her knives, but she stopped him. She took all them off, including her slave bracelet. Dropping on her knees, offered them up to him. When he didn't think he could get any harder, then she does this.

He growled deep in his chest and picked her up. He deposited her in his bed, and removed his clothes. She looked at him openly and without shame. Hers eyes traveled down his well muscled chest, past his 6-pack, down to his manhood. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it's size, it was standing erect, from a nest of silver hair. When she looked into his eyes again, she was smiling, opening her arms to him.

He couldn't resist, pushing her back and down onto the bed. He slashed at the sports bra and leggings with his claws, saying, "I need to see you.". He looked down at her and thought, "None are more beautiful." He bent his head down to capture a nipple in his mouth, caressing her bare back and hip. She moaned and arched her back , she started caressing his chest, stomach, her hand working it's way down to his manhood.

When her questing fingers found it, she ran her fingers lightly around the tip. She slowly slid her fingers down the velvet length, then she encircled his girth slowly starting to move up and down. She was rewarded with a growl, low and deep in his chest. His heart almost stopped when she touched him so intimately but he wanted more. He moved his hand from her back around to the apex of her thighs, she gasped. He slipped on finger into the folds of her, grazing the nub that could bring pleasure she cried out.

He lifted his head and looked at her. She was blushing from pleasure, lost in her need for him. He moved down planting kisses and little licks along her belly until her reached her mound. He slipped his tongue into her core, she went nuts. Crying, begging him not to stop, her hands buried into his hair. He had to stop her from bucking her hips, to let him do this. He continued licking and sucking the nub, adding his fingers inside her. One at a time, stretching her preparing her. She was calling his name over and over, then, "Oh, Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, I'm commmmmmmminnnnnng. She was panting, not caring who heard her beg him for more. He licked at the juices now flowing freely from her, and he felt her responding again to his ministrations.

He looked up to her and said, "Tell me what you want."

Her response was, "You so deep inside me that I can't breathe."

"Aine, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of something in my life." He turned her over and instructed her to her knees, he kneeled between her legs and grasping the head of his dick, slowly entered her slick, wet, warmth. He heard her gasp when he took her virginity, and buried himself inside her. After a moment, she turned her head, and whimpered, "Please, Sesshomaru, you've tortured us long enough.". She started grinding back against his hips.

He could wait no longer, he move back almost pulling himself out of her. Then plunged right back in. Aine moaned, "Yes, yes more please. Deeper, harder. Just FUCK me" That sent him over the edge. He pounded into her harder and harder. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, squeezing, pulling. She was urging him on, telling him she almost there. Then, she was there, screaming his name. He bent his head and bit her left shoulder, right above the tattoo, so like his birthmark. The taste of her blood sent him over the edge, plunged into her and released his seed, howling as he did so.

He pulled her over with him, so that they were spooning, he still inside her. He kissed, suckled and licked the wound he had made. "You know this means you may never have another.", he said.

"Just promise me that you'll not have another, while I live.", she asked.

"I don't think that will be a problem. You give me everything I need.", he smiled down at her. "This Sesshomaru wants you to sleep now." She gave him a brilliant smile, and closed her eyes, happy to submit to her lord.

The entire castle heard Sesshomaru's howling, but others could her Aine begging him. It was known that the lord had chosen his mate. Inu Yasha looked to Kagome and said, "Well I think she trained him."

Kagome laughed and said, "I think they are going train each other."

Meanwhile Sango and Miruko were cuddling in bed when they heard it. They were happy for their friend.

Kenta paced his rooms, hearing everything, and thinking of Tomoe. His blood flow rapidly increased to his dick and he was getting hard. "How long will I have to wait until the wedding?", he fumed. She's promised to me, and I want her. The object of his desirous thoughts was terrified in her room, now wondering what will happen on her wedding night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Introduction

The next morning, Aine woke feeling a weight draped over her and a soreness between her legs. Suddenly the events of last night came back to her in a rush. Sesshomaru had mated her, she smiled, and turned to look at her new mate. When she stroked his cheek, his eyes popped open to look at her, and she blushed.

He laughed and said, "No need to be embarrassed by me, mate. Last night was a natural response to the love we share." She nodded her understanding. "Come, let's bathe and go to breakfast.", he said, standing and holding out his hand for hers.

"Yes, my lord", she giggled before reaching for his hand.

When they arrived at the dining area; Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miruko, and Kenta were already there. All eyes turned to the couple as they entered the room.

Inu Yasha stood as they entered and said, "Oi, I see the dog trainer got to you Sesshomaru." Aine blushed but giggled.

Sesshomaru eyed him coldly, but responded with, "Do not speak about this Sesshomaru's mate like that. She is now the Lady of the Western Lands, and deserves your respect."

Sesshomaru led Aine to her seat and sat beside her. Kagome smiled at Aine and said, "I'm so happy for you. We need to have a celebration, it's not everyday the woman I look to as a sister becomes mate to the most powerful youkai in Japan."

"There will be a celebration in a month's time. Kagome, I will request that you help Aine prepare for the ceremony, as the court will be attending.", Sesshomaru said. "This Sesshomaru's mate will need her family there. So, please, stay until the end of the festivities."

Just then the door opened, Daichi and Tomoe entered the room. Daichi's eyes widened when he saw where Aine was seated. He looked to them and said, "Oh, That explains all the noise last night. May I congratulate you, Sesshomaru-sama, on your wise mate choice. If you had not, I would have requested her hand."

Aine looked at Daiche and said," If my lord would not have taken me as a mate, I would've become a miko. None other may have me."

Tomoe looked at Kenta and blushed, but Aine noticed a little fear there too. "Hmmm, I will need to speak with this girl today. Her father lacks in the explanation department." she thought.

After they finished eating, Aine asked the women to go to her old rooms so they could plan the celebration.

When they arrived, Jaken had already fed her pack and was waiting for her arrival. "May I offer my congratulations, my Lady?" he asked.

"Oh Jaken, thank you for taking care of them for me.", Aine said.

"It's part of my duty to serve you, my Lady. Besides I think they like me.", he responded.

Aine laughed, "Of course they do. Now, could you please bring us some tea? We have to plan a celebration."

"Yes, my Lady.", was the answer.

"Oh, and Jaken," she said, "bring enough for yourself. We need help.". Aine smiled at him.

When he left, Aine looked at Tomoe and said, "I think you need an explanation of what happened last night.

Tomoe blushed bright red and said, "My Lady,"

"Tomoe, you looked at Kenta today as if you were afraid of him. I just want to explain that you don't need to fear him. What you heard was my Lord announcing that he had taken a mate. It is common for youkai to howl when they have mated. It will happen on your wedding night as well. Please, don't fear Kenta, he won't hurt you. I have his word on that."

Tomoe smiled at Aine and said, "I just don't know what to expect. I know nothing of marriage or the marriage bed."

"Well, I'm sure we can answer any questions you may have, and," she said, with a grin," tell you a thing or two that will drive him wild."

Aine, Kagome, and Sango laughed at Tomoe's bright red face.

A few hours later, plans for the celebration finished. The women had some time on their hands. Sango and Aine decided a little sparring was in order. Kagome and Tomoe went along to watch.

Watching them, Tomoe was a little jealous of their ability to protect themselves.

She looked at Kagome and said, "I wish I could do that. Father never let me learn. He said it was not a woman's place."

Aine looked at her and said, "I will speak with Kenta. He will have training started as soon as you are mated. I'm sure he would feel better knowing you could defend yourself."

Tomoe's eyes sparkled, "Do you think so?", she said.

Sesshomaru and Kenta entered the dojo just then. Sesshomaru looked at Aine and said, "What do you have up your sleeve now, woman?"

Aine smiled at him and said, "Nothing, my Lord, Tomoe was asking about training. I was saying that perhaps Kenta would permit it after their mating."

Kenta spoke up, "Of course, I would expect my mate to be able to defend herself, if I were not there to protect her." Tomoe was surprised, she expected to hear it wasn't ladylike.

Aine saw her face and laughed, "You have a lot to learn about demons, eh, Tomoe?"

At her blush, she walked over and took Miu from Kagome's arms. Pulling Kagome to her feet, she said, "Come on, girls, let's go bath before dinner."

Sesshomaru's heart sped up at the sight of Aine holding the pup. He thought, "I must pup her soon. I want to see what ours will look like."

Aine saw him and smiled, reaching up and stroking his cheek, as if reading his mind and approving. She turned and left the dojo, heading for the bathhouse.

The rest of the month was uneventful, except for the preparations for the mating celebration.

One Month Later

The morning arrived bright and clear. Aine awoke extra early, her nervousness apparent to everyone in the household. Servants where scurrying around to finish the preparations for the day. Sesshomaru was doing his best to calm Aine, who he knew was pupped, although she didn't

know yet. He had grabbed and was holding her in his embrace and telling her to calm down. "How can I calm down?", she snapped. " Every high ranking youkai will be here and most hate humans. Everything has to be perfect. They must not be able to criticize me at all."

He smiled down at her and said, "When they feel the power you have. There will be no question as to your right to be at my side. Besides, all this upset is not good for our pup."

Her eyes flew to his face, "Our pup?', She asked.

He bent and kissed her, saying, "I can sense him growing inside you now. So don't worry, you are perfect and no one will dispute that, my mate."

She placed a protective hand over her belly and said, in awe, "Our pup." Suddenly, she reached up and kissed the demon who had stolen her heart. "All I need is you at my side, and I will be alright.", she said. Then she gave him a devilish grin, "I need a bath, care to join me, my Lord?", she asked, and took off running to the bathhouse, knowing he would chase her.

That evening Aine sat at Sesshomaru's side and was introduced to the youkai court. He had advised her not to cloak herself at all, but to let them all see her power. Only one sought to challenge her. A female inuyoukai, named Moriko, who had sought to claim Sesshomaru for herself, said, "My Lord Sesshomaru, a lowly human? and her "pets", which she brings to the dining hall.", she sneered.

Aine gave her a look that gave the demoness pause and said, "Those "pets" are my pack and will tear you to bits if I tell them too, or perhaps I should just do that myself?"

The demoness scoffed at that comment and said to Sesshomaru, "Teach her what her place is, or I will."

He laughed and said, "Try it and see what she does to you." She choose to ignore the comment, but managed to get herself seated next to Sesshomaru's left side. All evening Aine tried to be gracious but, when the demoness' hand touched her mates knee, Moriko found a knife at her throat.

Aine's eyes were frozen like ice and she said, "You DARE touch what it MINE! Bitch remove yourself from my presence, now." The entire court was shocked into silence.

The human woman had confronted Moriko, and somehow was wielding the knife that was now at her throat. "I will not be played as a fool with no power. Understand this, touch what is mine again and you will die. As you can see, I don't need to be close to you to do it either."

Aine had had enough, she turned to all there and said, "Is there anyone else foolish enough to challenge my Lord's judgment or have I proven myself as his mate?" Her question was met with silence, except a few who were clearing their throats.

Sesshomaru turned to Aine and said, "Mate, I don't think bloodshed is necessary at our mating celebration."

She smiled at him, and said, "Yes, my mate." and recalled the knife from Moriko's throat. She knew as Moriko stormed out, that she had made an enemy, but that it could not be helped.

Late that night, after all had gone, Aine lay in Sesshomaru's embrace. "I'm glad that is over.", she said.

"I believe it went well, especially, after your fit of jealousy.", he grinned at her.

"Did you want her touching you, my Lord?", she demanded.

"Not at all, mate, but a better demonstration of your power I have never seen. It gave the court a good look at the woman I mated.", he stated, "They now know that your power exceeds most of their's, and they won't question you any longer."

"I'm glad. I don't want to be the case of problems for you.", she said.

He smiled at her, "My Love, you will never be a problem. You are the one thing that makes my existence complete, and the pup to come will only increase that. My father choose well, and I'm glad he choose you. I will love you for eternity, and will always be at your side." He placed a hand on her stomach.

She covered his hand with hers, "Me, too. Mate, me too." Her heart shining in her eyes, she kissed him, anticipating all the loving years ahead of them, watching their family grow and grow up.

THE END


End file.
